The Many Love Stories of Percabeth
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: So, I'm just going to group any and all one-shots in this story. It'll most likely be only Percabeth, but if it's more, I'll just change the title. I don't own PJATO or HOO. Read and review to as many one-shots as you can. May have the occasional two-shot. Most of them are unrelated.
1. Miracles in the Hospital

**A/N Here's a one-shot I thought of, based on Percabeth. So, there's some things you need to know about this one-shot:**

**Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca are all alive and mortal.**

**They all live in Manhatten, and most of them are 20. Luke is 21, Kelli is 20, Nico is 10, and Bianca is 18.**

**They all own a house, or live with their cousins/friends.**

**Percy and Annabeth have known each other since they were 3 years old**

**Luke entered their lives 3 years before this happened**

It's seven o'clock at night, and one can see the figure of Percy Jackson walking down the street from his job at a restaurant that is within walking distance of his house. He approaches an alleyway, and hears some moaning. He thinks nothing of it until he notices that one of the people there is Luke Castellan, his worst enemy and the boyfriend and the love of Annabeth Chase, the girl Percy loves. Without thinking, Percy takes a picture, and doesn't realize the flash was on until after the picture is taken. Due to the flash, Luke stops making out with the girl, whom Percy now realizes if Kelli, Luke's neighbor.

"Jackson," snarled Luke, before Percy darted out of the alleyway and ran towards his house. Luke chased him, yelling things that may or may not have been true, though Percy couldn't tell because he was too focused on running to comprehend what Luke is saying. Just as he reached the house of his cousin, Thalia, he heard a bang, and felt a pain in his stomach. Fortunately, Thalia just happened to be coming out of her house to throw out the thrash, when she heard the bang and noticed Percy crumpling.

"Oh gods," said Thalia, as she dropped the bag and ran to Percy. She checked his body, and noticed a bullet wound on his back, near his stomach. She found his phone, since her's was in her house, and called 911.

"Hello, 911," said the lady, "what is your emergency?"

"Hello," said Thalia, "my cousin just got shot in front of my house. I don't see who shot him, but I got a good idea. Can you please send an ambulance quickly, he's losing a lot of blood."

"Okay," said the lady, "hold on tight ma'am, I'll pinpoint your position and send assistance. Meanwhile, listen to what I say and follow the directions carefully."

"Of course," said Thalia, as she did exactly what the lady told her to do. The ambulance comes, and takes Percy away, along with Thalia. On the way to the ambulance, Thalia calls Percy's mom, Sally, his stepdad, Paul, Annabeth, and his two other cousins, Nico and Bianca DiAngelo, and they all agree to meet at the hospital.

* * *

Thalia waits outside the Emergency Room when everyone she called arrived there.

"What happened?" asked Sally

"Percy got shot," said Thalia, "and I think I have a good idea who. He's now in the ER."

"Who would want to shoot Percy?" asked Bianca

"Luke," said Thalia

"Luke?" asked Annabeth, disbelievingly, "I know they hate each other, but Luke wouldn't do such a thing. Luke wouldn't dare try to kill my best friend."

"Best friend," snorted Bianca, "Annabeth, the last time you and Percy spent time together as best friends was before you got together with Luke. Ever since, you guys drifted apart, and the way I see it, you two are barely friends as it is."

"Well, it's not like I wouldn't have spent time with him," said Annabeth, "all he had to do was ask."

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth," said Bianca, "He tried to ask many times. Each time he would try to ask, you would mention that you had a date or something with Luke, and that you couldn't miss it. How was he going to ask you if you kept telling him that?"

"I don't know," said Annabeth, looking down sadly, since it was true.

"Girls," said Sally, bringing them back to the issue at hand.

"Hey, guys," called out Nico, who had been using Percy's phone to play with, "I found something on Percy's phone that might help."

"What is it?" asked Paul, as they crowded around Nico

"A photo and a video," said Nico, "from just before he got shot."

Nico pulled up the photo, which was a picture of Luke and Kelli getting shot.

"That can't be true," said Annabeth, "he told me that he was getting something to drink."

"Well that doesn't look like he's getting a drink," said Thalia, which then made Annabeth glare at her

"What about the video?" asked Bianca

"You can't see much," said Nico, "and you can barely hear Luke, but here it is."

They played the video, and the most they could make out was that Luke was mad at Percy for taking the picture, Luke didn't want Percy to show Annabeth the picture, Luke threatened Percy with death if he showed Annabeth this, Luke said that if he showed Annabeth, she'd be devastated, and that Percy could prevent stopping the girl he loves from hating him if he just deleted the picture. The video ended just as Percy got shot, and fell to the ground, and they could hear Thalia saying "Oh my gods." In the background just before the video ended.

"I can't believe this," said Annabeth, before quickly changing her mind, "no wait, I can. Luke would always tense up whenever I spoke about Percy, and he would always change the subject whenever I started talking abot Percy."

"How often do you talk about Percy to Luke?" asked Bianca

"At least twice in a conversation," blushed Annabeth, "I think."

"Girl you're crazy," said Thalia, "you love Percy and you don't even realize it."

"No I don't," said Annabeth, "I used to love Luke, but now I hate the guy."

"Annabeth," said Bianca, "what's Percy's favorite color?"

"Green," replied Annabeth instantly, "but I don't see—"

"What's his favorite food?" interrupted Thalia

"His mom's blue cookies," said Annabeth, "why are you asking me—"

"Name one thing you like about him," said Sally, catching on on what the other two are doing and wanting to help Annabeth

"I love how his hair falls perfectly on his face without him trying, even if it looks like he just woke up from bed," said Annabeth, "I love how his eyebrows get scrunched up when he gets worried, it makes him look cute. I love how he would always surprises me with the most perfect gifts on my birthday, or any day actually, even if I don't expect it. I love how he would try different things just because I asked him to. I love how he would let me and only me call him Seaweed Brain, and how he'd only call me Wise Girl. I love how my name rolls off from his lips, as if he were the only one who could say it properly."

"Annabeth," said Paul, "Sally just asked you one, and you gave her eight, and those weren't even things you liked about him; they were things you loved about him. If those aren't something that shows true love, I don't know what is."

Annabeth was silent for a while as she absorbed this, her face showing an expression of complete shock.

"Oh my gods," she whispered after a while, before sitting on the chair and placing her head in her hands, "I do love that Seaweed Brain. I don't even like Luke the way I love him, and now he must hate me. I know I would if I knew I love my best friend, and he was in love with someone else. I probably hurt him more in the past year than I have before that. I am such an idiot."

"Hey, now," said Thalia, "you're not an idiot. No idiot would be able to graduate from Harvard within two years and get an Architectural Doctorate degree as well.."

"Yeah," said Bianca, "and guess what, Percy's also graduated from Cornell in the past two years, and is got a PhD in marine biology."

"What?" asked Annabeth, "When did this happen?"

"It was when you left Percy at that restaurant that day to help Luke feel better," said Thalia, "Percy told me you left before your drink even came."

"I am such an idiot," said Annabeth, "I can't believe I let myself think that I loved someone I knew for three years, and belived him, over someone I've known since I was 3. Now, I'm sure he's going to hate me. No sane person wouldn't hate me if it happened to them."

"Then you're luck Percy's insane," said Thalia, attempting to cheer her up, "you should know that Percy's love for you hasn't changed ever since he was 16."

"Wha-what?" asked Annabeth, "how could I not notice?"

"Actually," said Sally, "he didn't even know it then. He only realized he loved you, Annabeth, when you guys were 18."

"Then, how come he didn't tell me?" asked Annabeth

"Probably because you were ogling over Luke," said Thalia

"Listen, Annabeth," said Bianca, "the best thing for you to do right now is to apologize to Percy when he gets better, if he does."

"Wait," said Thalia, "I just realized, we can't let Luke go scotch-free after this."

"You're right," said Annabeth, "and I'm sensing you have a plan."

"Oh, yeah, big time," said Thalia, smiling devilishly

* * *

"Luke," said Annabeth, as Luke picked up his phone

"Annabeth, where are you?" asked Luke

"I'm at the hospital," said Annabeth, "Can you come? I forgot my purse, and I need some money."

"Why are you at the hospital?" asked Luke

"Percy's in the ER," said Annabeth, "but never mind that, can you bring the money?"

"Sure," said Luke, "I'll come right now."

Annabeth cut the call, and then told everyone, "Luke's on his way. Now, tell me what your big plan is?"

"Easy," said Thalia, "I know a few guys on the police force, and I told them what happened. They agreed to arrest Luke, but they're going to be undercover first. We're going to get Luke to admit what happened before they arrest him."

"Perfect," said Bianca, "are they on the way?"

"They're already here," said Thalia, "but don't ask who they're undercover as, even I don't know."

When Luke arrived, he comes and finds Annabeth, only to see her devastated.

"What did Jackson lie about now?" snarled Luke

"It wasn't Percy who lied to me," said Annabeth, suddenly better than how she was before, "but you Luke. You've lied to me countless times before, just like you lied to me today."

"What are you talking about?" asked Luke

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Luke," said Annabeth, "should I ask Kelli what you were drinking, and where?"

"Are you saying I'm cheating on you?" asked Luke, "you don't even have any proof."

"Then why is there a picture of you and Kelli making out on Percy's phone?" asked Annabeth, "and a video, well more like audio, of you telling Percy not to tell me of your affair with Kelli, and how you only want me so you can gain in popularity?"

"He was supposed to delete those," said Luke

"It wasn't Percy's fault," said Annabeth, "it was never Percy's fault. All those times you said that Percy fell or tripped or something, that was all you beating him up. You had no reason to hate Percy."

"He was going to take you away from me," said Luke

"So I'm a thing now?" asked Annabeth, causing Luke to realize his mistake, "I'm just some_thing_ you can own so you can seem cooler and all that? Well guess what Luke, we're over. And I'll be sure to talk to Kelli about how you're a two-timing cheat."

"Ma'am, we'll take it form here," said two guys, who seemed to be twins, one dressed as a nurse, the other as a doctor.

They arrested him, and dragged him out as he said, "You can't do this to me. You'll pay for this, you hear me. The police community in this town will no longer be recognizable once I'm done with you."

"Excuse me," said a doctor, behind Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Sally, and Paul, "I, uh, didn't want to interrupt earlier, because it seemed important, but I would just like to let you know that a Perseus Jackson has been successfully healed and is now in a patient room. If you want to see him, please follow me."

They all followed the doctor as he showed them Percy's room. As soon as they entered, they all crowded around Percy, who seemed to becoming conscious. Sally and Annabeth stood near his head, both holding on to each of his hands.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Percy as soon as he wakes up, since his eyes were on Annabeth first, "It's got to be a dream."

"It's not a dream, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth

"Then am I hallucinating?" asked Percy, "because I'm sure as hell that Annabeth would rather suck her precious Luke's face than be here, even if I've been here for her, and known her, longer than he has."

"It's really me, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, getting teary eyed after what he said, "and I'm so sorry for all the torment I must have put you through while I was with Luke."

Percy doesn't respond, instead taking interest in his bedsheets.

"You should know," said Annabeth, "Luke's arrested for attempted murder. I, uh, also broke up with him. I realized that my heart only belongs to one person."

Percy mumbled something, which sounded something like 'great more torture for me' but Annabeth wasn't sure.

"I love you," said Annabeth

Percy instantly snapped his head to look at Annabeth, but after holding her gaze for a while, broke off, mumbling, "She'd never like me that way. She's too perfect, and beautiful. I'd never deserve her. Whoever it is, stop playing with my heart. It hurts enough to know she's not mine, and never will be."

This broke Annabeth's heart as she heard this, and took her chance to prove to him once and for all: she made him face her and kissed him, pouring all her love, regret, and sincerity into it.

"It must be a dream," said Percy, a little daze, once they broke apart.

"It's not a dream, Percy," said Annabeth, smiling a bit for knowing she had such an effect on him, "I, Annabeth Chase, said everything you've heard, and kissed you."

"Why are you kissing me?" asked Percy, "What about Luke?"

"Did you not hear me?" asked Annabeth, slapping his arm lightly, "I broke up with him once I saw the picture of him and Kelli making out on your phone. Plus, your phone somehow took a video, though it didn't show much. It was when Luke was chasing you, and he said some things that made me realize who I really love, and who's been a liar all the time."

"I'm sorry you had to break up because of me," apologized Percy, looking sad as he looked down.

"It's not your fault," said Annabeth, hurt that he would take the blame for something that wasn't really even his fault, "it was my fault for not realizing sooner. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you do one thing," said Percy

"What's that?" asked Annabeth

"Be my girlfriend," said Percy

"Seaweed Brain!" exclaimed Annabeth, "Of course I would. Even if you proposed to me right now, I would accept."

"I don't have a ring," said Percy, "so you're going to have to wait a while."

"Does the big, bad Marine Biologist need some time to get some money?" asked Annabeth, playfully

"Hey," said Percy, "If anything, it'll be coming out of my architect's paycheck. I need to do a few years of research before I can earn anything."

"Well, why don't we get started on this new relationship first?" asked Annabeth leaning in

"I couldn't agree more," said Percy, before meeting her halfway

Everyone else cooed, but weren't noticed by Annabeth or Percy, as they were in a world their own.

**A/N Trivia: Which Percy Jackson characters have made cameo appearances. Leave your answer in the reviews. Any reviewers, no matter if they answered the trivia or not, get this triple chocolate cookie (:::). Not my fault if you can't eat it. Also, for the reason it's here: I figured that if i made any one shots, I'd add it here, so that they're all grouped together. So, if you're wondering why I have deleted the story for this and the next one-shot, you'll know why**


	2. That's where you're wrong

**A/N Okay, this is just a little one-shot I literally thought of while listening to Grenade on the radio. What doesn't belong to me: Percy Jackson characters and Grenade. They belong to Rick Riordan and Bruno Mars respectively. Also, so there's no confusion, this is after TLO, but Percabeth never got together and Annabeth was unconscious when Luke died, so Percy never found out that she loved him like a brother. Everything else is the same.**

Perseus "Percy" Jackson, son of Poseidon, lied on his bed around lunch time just staring at his ceiling and thinking. He thought about the recent war, defeating Kronos, but mainly about how he felt about a certain daughter of Athena who he happened to love. The only problem: he's pretty sure she has a crush on the guy he had to kill to win the war, and she probably hates his guts right now. He's almost pretty damn sure that anytime now she's going to barge into his cabin and kill him, since she's the only one who knows where his Achilles Heel is.

Coincidentally, someone did barge in at the time, frightening the son of Poseidon, who quickly calmed down when he realized it was one of his best friends, the satyr Grover Underwood, who he's known longer than his other best friend, Annabeth Chase, aka the one he loves.

"Why so scared Perce?" asked Grover, "Kronos is dead. You killed him."

"I know, and that's why," said Percy, then answered the unspoken question on Grover's confused face, "Kronos was in Luke, who I helped kill, and now Annabeth's going to kill _me_ because she loves him."

"How do you know she's going to be able to kill you?" asked Grover, "I mean, with the Achilles Heel and all, you're pretty much invincible and all."

"She knows where it is," said Percy, "that's why I'm scared."

"Dude relax," said Grover, "she's not going to kill you."

"That's easy for you to say," said Percy, "you don't have to worry about getting killed by the one you love because you killed the one she loved."

"So it finally comes out," said Grover

"I've known it for a while," said Percy, "I just didn't tell anyone because I wasn't sure how Annabeth'd react and I didn't want it to ruin our friendship."

"Dude, you have nothing to worry about," said Grover, "I have a feeling she feels the same way."

"I doubt it," scoffed Percy, "now is there a reason you're here?"

"I just wanted to tell you lunch is starting," said Grover, "and there's karaoke going on. I think it'd be a perfect time to tell Annabeth your feelings."

"Fine," said Percy, just as his stomach grumbles, "I'm hungry anyway."

The two made their way to the dining pavilion, and sat at the Poseidon table. Percy got his food, sacrificed the best parts to the gods, and started eating as he sat back down.

"Okay," said Grover, "Annabeth is here and she doesn't seem to be glaring at you, or angry."

"She's obviously saving it for later," said Percy, "anyway, I'm going to go sing once I'm done. After that, I'm leaving for the beach."

Grover nodded, and as soon as Percy finished, he made his way to the front of the pavilion, where a karaoke set was set up.

"Okay," said Will, the MC of the set, "Next we have Percy Jackson, singing Grenade by Bruno Mars and dedicating his song to… oooh, our very own Ms. Annabeth Chase!"

Everyone clapped, and a few wolf whistles even went off, as Annabeth looked up in surprise, blushing a bit. Once the applause died, Percy began singing his song. **(Sorry, but I don't know the lyrics and I'm too lazy to look it up at 9:34pm, so just bear with me here; also I know he's supposed to have a terrible singing voice and whatnot (or is that just from the fanfictioners?), but just say he's good enough for this one shot)**

Not once while the son of Poseidon was singing did he take his eyes off of Annabeth. Once he finished, he kept the microphone back, and walked towards the beach after nodding towards the audience, who were applauding.

Percy walked silently on the beach, contemplating on the different ways Annabeth might kill him, before his feet simply stopped moving and he sat down. Not so long after did the very girl he was thinking of came and sat down next to him, looking out to sea

"Why'd you sing that song?" asked Annabeth, "I don't really get it."

"I sang that song," said Percy, looking at the blonde, "because I'm in love with you, more than best friendly possible, and I know you love Luke, and I wanted oyu to know without it getting in the way of our friendship."

"You really think that?" asked Annabeth, curious as she looked at the male next to her

"Yeah," said Percy, turning his head back to the sea, "I mean, the way you always defended him, I just thought that you loved him, and now that I killed him, I seriously don't expect anything less than death from you. I understand if you hate me for killing him, and I'm more than willing to leave you alone, if that's what you want. Just let me—"

The son of the sea was interrupted by a finger, one belonging to the one he loves, on his lips.

"You talk too much," she said simply, as she looked at him, "and I'm sorry if you thought that I loved him that way, but in all honesty, I only loved him as a brother. That's all there was, and I didn't see it. And about the part about me hating you, that's where you're wrong, because I could never hate you."

"Why is that?" asked Percy, somewhat relieved that he wasn't going to die from his best friend, but more so from the fact that Annabeth doesn't love the one who betrayed her the way he thought she did.

"Because," said Annabeth, as she put a hand on his face, and looked into his eyes, "I love you."

She quickly kissed him, giving him no chance to respond, and poured as much love as she could to tell him how much she loves him. Percy, surprised at first, quickly responded back, and did the same as the daughter of Athena

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" asked Percy once they broke, grinning like a madman

"Probably as long as I did," said Annabeth, laughing at his statement, "but that leaves us with one problem."

"What's that?" asked Percy

"What do we call each other?" asked Annabeth

"You could call me Percy," said Percy, leaning into her, and whispered into her lips, "or you could call me your boyfriend."

This time, it was Percy's turn to surprise Annabeth, as he kissed her, carefully and full of love, as if she'd break apart if he went any faster.

"I prefer the latter," whispered Annabeth after they broke apart

She leaned into his chest, and felt a kiss on her head, as Percy said, "Me too."

For a long time, the two sat there just staring out at sea and enjoying each other's company before they decided that they should hurry back, lest the camp start worrying and sending out searching parties.

**A/N and there you have it: my first one-shot that I plan on keeping. I had another, but I deleted it, since it wasn't that good. Please read and review, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Special Medicine

**The next one-shot that somehow infiltrated my mind and won't leave until I write it down. So, without further ado, here we go.**

_Bianca POV_

I watch as the love of my life, Percy Jackson, laughs along with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. That's what I hate. Not Annabeth, the fact that Percy Jackson was taken. I'm all happy for her, since Percy is practically a god, but that doesn't mean that I can't be jealous. It's a good thing that I brought my 'medicine' with me. I continue sipping my punch and watch Percy continue to chat with his girlfriend. Annabeth then excuses herself for some reason, and I make myself over to him.

"Hey Percy," I say

"Hey Bianca," he replied, still looking in the direction of where Annabeth went

"So, Percy," I said, "I love the party."

"Thanks," said Percy, finally looking at me with those gorgeous, sea-green eyes, "I had Annabeth's help as well."

"Just you two?" I asked

"Well, Nico and Grover helped," said Percy, "but they left twenty minutes after they came."

"Typical," I sighed, and Percy laughed, and drank the last bits of his punch

I finished mine as well, and reached out for his, "Here, I'll go fill both of our cups with punch again."

"Thanks, Bi," said Percy, calling me the nickname he so often does

I went over to the punch bowl and I filled up both of our cups with punch. After I filled up Percy's punch however, I added my 'medicine' from earlier. My friend helped me get it to get a chance with Percy, seeing as how she already knew who I always thought about. I guess the multiple posters and pictures of Percy was a dead giveaway.

I walked back to Percy, and saw him talking to Annabeth animatedly. I reached them and gave Percy his punch. He took the punch without looking at me, and still continued to talk with Annabeth

"Do you have to?" he whined

"Yes, I do, Percy," said Annabeth

"Can't you stay a little while longer?" whined Percy even more

"How about this," said Annabeth, with a sly smile, "if you let me go now, then I'll stay all day with you tomorrow, hmm?"

"But tomorrow's Satur—," said Percy before realizing what she meant, and smiled slyly as well, "Of course you can go. Don't be late!"

"Thanks Percy," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes and smiling at the sudden change of behavior.

"What did you put in this punch, Bi?" asked Percy, after taking a sip, "It tastes different than usual."

"I didn't add anything," I said, taking a sip of my punch as well. My friend said to give the 'medicine' a few hours before the party ends, so that I can have 'fun' with Percy afterwards.

Soon, the party ended, and everyone left. I didn't have to worry about Nico since we came in our own cars. I quickly found Percy near the kitchen holding his head. Good thing no one else was here.

"Percy what's wrong?" I asked, though I knew what was wrong

"My head hurts," said Percy

"Why don't you go and lie down," I said, "It might help."

"All right," said Percy, as he went to his bed, still clutching his head.

I followed him there, and saw that he was hallucinating. How do I know? I don't think normal people see 'purple cows dancing the orange on the ceiling's pet rabbit while doing the Macarena' I quickly slid myself beside him on the bed, and wait for him to notice me.

"Are you Annabeth?" asked Percy, when he noticed me, "Annabeth is really pretty and beautiful. She's the best girl-turtle in the world. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Yes, Percy," I said, "I'm Annabeth."

"Well, Annabeth," said Percy, "Do you want to start tomorrow a little bit early?"

"Why are we still wasting time?" I retort, and soon we started kissing. Though I can honestly say that it didn't stay that way, since we were making out until 3 in the morning. Luckily, his mom and stepfather are on a cruise right now and aren't due to be back for a few more weeks.

After our heated make-out, we went to sleep. When I woke up, I noticed that Percy wasn't there, and there was shouting in the other room. I got up, and snuck a peak outside, and saw Annabeth yelling at Percy (with tears in her eyes, might I add), who just stood there taking it all in, before attempting to tell Annabeth that he didn't remember. Great, this is bad. I hope they don't break up because of this. I guess my wish was ignored as Annabeth shoved Percy before storming out of the apartment.

I opened the door, and made myself known

"Was that Annabeth?" I asked

"Yeah," sighed Percy, recoiling a little as if it hurt to talk about her, "something happened last night, and I don't remember a thing. The last thing I remember was waking up next to you, which I just thought was because there was no other spots available, but I guess everyone had left already."

"Yeah," I said, going along, "everyone did. I think Annabeth might have drove them out."

"Oh," said Percy, "We better get to camp. Chiron said he wanted to talk to us about something."

"Right," I said, remembering the IM that Chiron told us in, "We better go."

When we arrived at camp, after a few near accidents because Percy wasn't paying attention, he parked the car just outside of camp in the camp-provided spots, since some of the kids here can, and do, drive.

We entered camp, and after keeping my stuff in my cabin, I left for the Big House. When I arrived, Chiron was telling Percy that he accidently asked him to come, and sent him to his cabin. I don't think he was paying that much attention, because he just mumbled, and trudged over to his cabin. A few moments later, Annabeth came, and Chiron said the same thing. She didn't look too happy either, since she yelled at Travis for even looking at her. I never thought that this would happen when I made out with Percy

"All right," said Chiron once Annabeth left, "we have to get Percy and Annabeth back together and solve whatever problem caused them to break up."

"This is what the meeting's for?" asked Drew, "because I'd be more than willing to help Percy."

"No Drew," said Chiron, "I think we all know that without each other, Percy and Annabeth are two totally different people."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So," said Chiron, "does anyone know what caused them to break up?"

Even though I was there when they broke up, I didn't speak up because I'm a terrible liar, and they'd be able to see right through my lies.

"No?" asked Chiron when no one spoke up, "well, we'll have to find out, but no one will be ransacking their cabins to find out."

He was looking at Travis and Connor pointedly

"What?" they asked innocently, before Chiron shook his head and dismissed everyone.

Soon it was dinner time, and everyone knew that Percy and Annabeth had broken up. I sat down at the Hades table, and saw Annabeth angrily stabbing her food, while the Poseidon cabin had one less camper there.

Over the next few days, things got worse with Annabeth and Percy, which made me even that much more guilty. Percy is now über depressed and won't talk about anything other than plans on getting Annabeth back (all of which, as he says, 'aren't good enough for a girl like her'), but never acts on them, while Annabeth explodes on anyone who tries and talks to her. Luckily for them, Chiron excused them from any and all activities and gave an excuse to the school for an unknown period of absence due to personal reasons. I think that it was something about a dying family member, but I'm not sure.

Anyways, I was sitting at the beach, with Nico, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, and the Stolls, and we were on the topic of Percy and Annabeth

"They really need to get back together," said Travis

"I think we've already established that Stoll," said Katie, disdainfully

"We did?" asked Connor, looking clueless, and the fact that Travis did to, made me wonder if they were actually clueless or if they were just 'acting' again.

"Yes," said Katie

"What are we going to do?" asked Nico, "Percy's getting more and more depressed by the day. Yesterday, I asked him if he talked to Blackjack yet, and he said that he'd rather wear boxers than briefs."

"And Annabeth's getting more and more snappy by the day," said Thalia, "She yelled at Malcolm for touching her pencil, and she NEVER yells at someone for that."

"Yeah," said Travis, "Someone has to get them back together again. I can't even get any good pranks in from the Athena cabin or Percy, since Annabeth scares me with her newly discovered never-ending rage and Percy just doesn't react enough for our pranks to work."

"I'll go and see if I can talk some sense into them," I said, getting up, fed up with all that had happened ever since I made my move at that party

"Bianca," said Thalia, "you don't know what you're getting into."

"Trust me," I said, thinking of what had happened because of my actions, "I already do."

I got up and left them all and made my way to Annabeth. If there was any hope of recovering whatever pieces of my relationship with either of those two, the best one to start off with is Annabeth. I made my way to the Athena cabin, and found her working on whatever she was working on at her desk.

When I opened the door, she snapped her head at me and growled, "What do you want?"

"Listen," I said, "I need to tell you something."

"If it's about how I need to have 'anger management' classes," she said, "or how I need to 'loosen up,' I don't want to hear it."

"No, it's not about that," I said, "I know that you and Percy broke up, and that you probably think that he cheated on you after you left, but he doesn't think he cheated on you. No scratch that—he didn't willingly cheat on you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" growled Annabeth, reaching for her dagger

"You know that drink that I gave Percy that he said tasted funny?" I asked, and continued when she nodded, "Well, that's because I added something into it. It was a drug that causes whoever to drink it to have hallucinations, and after you left, it made Percy think that I was Annabeth."

"Why would he think that you were me?" she asked, and I took a deep breath. It was now or never

"Because I told him," I said, and before she could say anything, I continued, "You see, I was obsessed with Percy, and wanted him to kiss me the way he kisses you. I wanted him to love me the way he loves you, and not in a sisterly way, so I drugged him, and a side-effect of the drug is that whoever ingests it doesn't remember what happened while he was on it. So, after you had left and he had finished drinking his drugged punch, everyone had cleared out of the apartment, and I had brought him into his bedroom, where he and I had a heated make up. I understand if you'd hate me, and if Percy'd hate me too, but I'm not asking for you to forgive me or like me or anything. I'm just asking you to forgive Percy, because he did nothing wrong, and even while under the influence, he still wanted you and you only. And frankly, you two are a wreck without each other."

Annabeth was silent for a while, glaring at the dark-haired girl standing in front of her with emotionless eyes.

"Fine," she said after a while, "I forgive Percy, but only because he was the victim."

"Thank you Annabeth," I said, "I'll leave you alone for however long you want."

"Yeah, that's a start," snorted Annabeth, "and now would be a good time to start your promise."

"See you whenever Annabeth," I said, before exiting the cabin.

_Annabeth POV_

I can't believe that Bianca tried to take Percy away from me, and I blamed Percy for it. Now I feel guilty about it, but I'm going to have to suck up my pride and apologize. As I made my way to Percy's cabin, I started thinking about what Bianca said to me. Even while drugged, Percy still thought of me. Can I feel even more guilty? I guess she was right when she said that we're a wreck without each other. Well, I don't know about Percy, but I have been a bit of more of a wreck than usual. OH, what am I saying? Of course I was a wreck. I snapped at everyone, I was moody all the time, and I doubt that I gave off a pleasant aura at any point since that Saturday.

I knocked on Percy's door, and heard a groan from inside.

"Nico," groaned Percy, "I don't want to come out and eat, I just want Annabeth back. If only I could think of a plan that would be good enough for her, but none of them _are_ good enough."

The last part he said quietly, but I still heard it, and I felt even the guiltiest I have ever felt (and this includes when I left my dad's house the first time) for even thinking that Percy would ever think of cheating on me.

"Percy," I said, "it's not Nico, it's me. Annabeth."

I could almost hear his head snap up from inside. He got up from his bed (I could tell because his bedsprings made some noise as he got up), and I heard his feet as he walked across the floor. He opened the door, and had to shut his eyes closed before they adjusted. He took one look at me, and his jaw dropped. He rubbed his eyes several times before stuttering, "A-Annabeth?"

I guess he wasn't expecting me to come to him first, which is an apt response, since he's usually the one coming to me.

"Yeah," I said, "Listen Percy, I was wrong to break up with you. You didn't do anything wrong. Bianca drugged you after I left, and you two made out a lot. Bianca really liked you, I guess, and wanted you for herself, and she told me that even drugged, you still wanted me. She told me that the drug she used made you have hallucinations, and that you wouldn't remember anything that had happened after you took it. I'm really sorry I made us go through that, and I'd understand if you hate me for this, and—"

I was cut off by a kiss form the guy I love so much. Gods, I can't believe I got through so many weeks without this. How did that even happen?

"Listen, Annabeth," said Percy, after we broke apart, "It's not your fault. It was mine for accepting that drink. I should be apologizing."

"It's not your fault," I said, wondering what I did to get someone who would take the blame for something he didn't do, "You didn't know. Besides, I would have been suspicious if you didn't take the drink. Bianca _is_ your cousin after all."

"Maybe," he said, "but still."

"Can we get back together as if this whole thing never happened?" I asked

"Isn't that my line?" he chuckled

"Shut up and kiss me Seaweed Brain," I said.

"Bossy as always, Wise Girl," he replied. Gods I missed this was my thought as we sealed the start of our new relationship with a kiss.


	4. The Bet

**All right, so here's one more one-shot , mainly to satisfy all of those who are waiting for the second installation of the Percabeth and the Olympians series. This one-shot takes place in an Alternate Universe where Percy and Annabeth had a lot of adventures together, but Kronos did not rise up. Luke, however, died on his quest for the apple. Everyone else is pretty much alive, and are demigods (unless otherwise noted or obviously non-demigod)**

_Percy POV_

All right, I told myself, I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask her out this time and not chicken out like an idiot.

I walked myself up to Annabeth, with a rose behind my back, getting ready to ask Annabeth out to the Fireworks, which is pretty much the most romantic get together at camp.

"Hey Annabeth," I said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Seaweed Brain," she said, turning around from her conversation with Katie Gardner, "you don't need permission to ask _me_."

"Hey, Annabeth," interrupted Joey, an Ares camper, "Want to go to the fireworks tonight?"

"Oh, um, sure, Joey," she said, and my heart just burst, "I'd love to."

She turned back to me, and I said, "Never mind, I'll ask Malcolm."

I then left her confused, as I walked briskly (yes, I know what that word means. When you spend time with the Athena cabin waiting for your best friend, who is also an Athenian, then you pick up stuff) back to my cabin. When I got there, I looked for a pen and a notepad, and sat down at the desk that was there.

_Annabeth POV_

I wonder what's up with Seaweed Brain. Ever since Joey asked me to the Fireworks, he's been acting strange, and the thing is, he never asked Malcolm whatever he was asking. The only reason I asked him was because I figured Percy was too chicken to ask me out, but I guess he wasn't planning on going, which might have been why, since I can't see him anywhere. I hope nothing bad happened to him. I'd hate for anything to happen to him because of me. Then I'd hate myself since it could potentially be my fault that the love of my life (yes, I love that idiot son of Poseidon, but who could blame me?) was injured or dead because of me.

The next day, I got up and after breakfast (which he was absent from), I went to his cabin to check if he overslept, which he often does.

"Seaweed Brain, you in there?" I called, as I opened the door and entered. What I saw took me by surprise. The reason: there was nothing in there that showed any signs of inhabitance other than the Minotaur horn and other trinkets that Tyson, Percy's Cyclopes brother, gave to him. "Percy? Hello?"

I looked in the whole cabin, but found no trace of him. Finally, I checked the desk, and lo and behold, there's a note there, conveniently written in Ancient Greek

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_Don't panic, nothing happened to me. I just need some time away from camp to think. If it's Annabeth that's reading this, I want to let you know that I the question that I was going to ask you may or may not have changed our relationship with each other, but Joey ended up asking it before I could, and you ended up agreeing. _(On the margins near this, Percy wrote _I know she's too good for me, but I had to try_) _Annabeth, since I can't say it out loud due to the fact that everything about you captivates me, I'll write it here: I like you, a lot. Heck, I even love you, but you know what, whoever you end up living the rest of your life with, is one lucky guy. I hope he never lets you go. Gods know I wasted all the chances I've gotten, and I can honestly say that I'm giving up. I'm not going to go after you, Annabeth, anymore. I don't deserve you, especially after all the times I've gotten interrupted trying to ask you out or profess my love for you, it diminishes your self-confidence, you know what I mean? Anyways, I've come to accept that Annabeth'll probably never fall in love with a loser like me, and I'll—I just need time alone to figure out what I'm going to do next. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have Riptide and the shield Tyson made me, along with Mrs. O Leary with me. Oh, and for future reference, if I don't end up with Annabeth, which is probably at 1 million % right now, I'm going to stay as a bachelor, for the rest of my life, because there is only one girl I want to spend the rest of my life with: Annabeth._

_Your local son of Poseidon, Aqua Boy, Kelp Head, Seaweed Brain, etc.,_

_Perseus 'Percy' Jackson_

By the time I finished reading it, I had tears in my eyes and questions in my head. The first thing I did, though, was logical: I went to Chiron. Well, more like ran

"What's wrong, child?" asked Chiron

"It's Percy," said Annabeth, "He's ran off."

"Ran off?" asked Chiron, and I handed him the letter, "Oh dear, this isn't good. Not good at all. We'll call a counselors meeting at once."

I nodded, and ran off to get the other counselors informed. Once everyone was in the rec room, and debriefed of the situation, I was still teary and pacing the room

"Wait, hold on," said Silena, narrowing her eyes, "Percy did what?"

"He ran off," said Chiron

"Apparently," I said, "he was going to ask me to the fireworks yesterday, but I agreed to an Ares boy because I thought that Percy was going to be too chicken to ask me out, but I had done it in front of him, and, well, this happened."

"What was the kids name?" asked Silena

"Joey, why?" I asked, when I noticed that the Stolls were missing

"I AM GOING T KILL THOSE TWINS!" shrieked the daughter of Aphrodite, "THOSE THIEVING, CONIVING, RESPECT-LESS MURDERERS!"

"What'd they kill?" asked Katie

"PERCABETH!" yelled Silena, and we were all confused

She calmed down enough to explain to us that Percabeth was me and Percy's couple name. However, that didn't last long, as she stormed off to find the Stolls.

"Does anyone know what that's about?" asked Will

"I know a little bit," said Lou Ellen, "Connor came up to me yesterday saying that he needed a potion to get Joey to ask Annabeth to the fireworks to win a bet with Silena about who'll ask Annabeth first to the fireworks: Joey or Percy. Well, let's just say that the Stolls weren't supposed to interfere with it, and Silena might be mad since, well for one, they broke the rules, and two, her mom probably had Percy ask Annabeth at the last minute, but their interference probably just blew that out the window."

"I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE VLACAS!" I yelled, when Chiron put a hand on my shoulders

"Not now child," said Chiron, "once Silena takes her revenge, then I'll punish them, and then you can have your revenge."

"Fine," I said, since the look on Chiron's face said that I had no other choice.

_Silena POV_

I am going to kill those slime-ball little cheats unless my mother gets there first. I looked for the Stolls, when I find them hiding behind some bushes pointing to some girls playing volleyball

"STOLLS!" I screamed, "GET OVER HERE!"

"Uh, uh," they stuttered, "we have to go, Chiron's calling us."

"Oh, please," I said, "Chiron'll let me do this"

I dragged them by the ear, despite their protests, into my cabin, and propped them onto a chair which their butts barely fit on, and my sisters tied them up

"Why'd you tie us?" asked Travis

"So you wouldn't run away," said Lacy

"Why would we r-run away?" asked Connor, nervously.

"Oh, I don't know," I said, "maybe because your little stunt yesterday with Joey caused Percy to run away into the night."

"Percy ran away?" asked Connor

"I told you he'd run away," said Travis, "but no, you just _had_ to get Joey to do it."

"Why didn't you stop me?" asked Connor

"You blackmailed me!" said Travis

"So?" asked Connor

"Next time, I'm not helping," said Travis

"but we made 50 drachmas," said Connor

"Actually make that 0 drachmas," said Lacy

"Actually girls," I said, "_we_ gain 50 drachmas each from Connor and only 5 from Travis."

"Thank you for having mercy," said Travis

"Travis, you can go," said Mitchell

"But Connor," said Lacy, "has to swear on the Styz that he'll get Percabeth together."

"Do I have to?" asked Connor

"If you want to have children in the future, you will," I said, "oh, and you can't get a new camper to do it for you. You have to get them together by yourself."

"But I don't know how!" he replied

"Tough luck," sneered Lacy

"I don't want to," said Connor, "I've got good prank to prank and stuff to steal."

"You will do it," I said, "or you can be certain that the clown outfits we hide in the back for revenge reasons will never be in the back for the rest of your puny natural life, and possibly the next one."

"Will it be the make up too?" he asked

"Twice the amount," I replied

"I'll get right on it," said Connor, before we untied him. Once he left, I followed him to make sure that he actually doe help make Percabeth a reality.

_Connor POV_

After I left the Aphrodite cabin, I made my way to my cabin. I wasn't sure where to start, but I'd get my cabinmates to help me.

"Hey Chris," I said, approaching him and Clarisse, "Want to help me get Percy back and together with Annabeth?"

"Dude," said Chris, "I'm not helping you. It's your fault this whole thing happened, and you have to fix it."

"Fine, don't help a brother out," I said, "I'll just ask the other members of our cabin."

That didn't work out so well, though. Anyone I asked that was part of my cabin said pretty much the same thing, except for Adelade, who tried to hit me with her shoe. I don't know what I did, but after she accidently walked into a prank we had set up for Chris, she's never liked me nor Travis ever since. Oh well.

I tried to think of where Percy could have gone to think, but nothing seemed to come up. Not even when I slept on it, even when I tried to do it for three nights in a row. I then realized someone who might have known other than Annabeth: Chiron. I'd ask her, but she's been getting more and more depressed by the minute, but whenever I'm around, she's glaring at me and sharpening her knife. I then went over to the Big House to ask Chiron.

"I'm guessing Lacy did it," said Chiron, as I approached him

"Did what?" I asked, confused. Hopefully they didn't apply makeup on me before I left. They have this magic spell or something that does that

"So it was the cabin spell, huh?" asked Chiron, with a hint of a smile, and a scowl

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Is there anything you wanted, child?" asked Chiron

"Umm, yeah," I said, "Where might Percy go to be alone and think? Outside of camp, I mean."

"Well," said Chiron, "I do know for a fact that they own a cabin on Montauk beach that they frequently go to on vacation. He might be there. Other than that, I don't know."

"Can Argus drive me there?" I asked

"I'll inform him right away," said Chiron, galloping away, "Be at Half-Blood Hill in twenty minutes."

I nodded, and happily went to Travis to tell him what I had planned

"Whatever you're doing," he said, "I don't want a part of it. Not until Percy and Annabeth don't want to kill us anymore."

"Percy's not even here," I said

"Think how mad he'll be when he finds out that Joey asked Annabeth because we made him," said Travis, "And that Annabeth was actually waiting for him to ask her out, but figured that he'd be too chicken to do it."

"Wow, you're right," I said, "how'd we get into such a big mess?"

"How'd _you_ get into it?" corrected Travis, "I'm not taking any part of this, and if yougive me some of the blame, I'm not pranking with you."

"Dude, you wouldn't," I said

"Try me," glared Travis, before walking away to the Demeter cabin.

This is worse than I thought if my own _brother_ won't share the blame with me. Maybe winning that bet wasn't the best thing to do.

I made my way up to Half-Blood Hill since my conversation with Travis effectively wasted the twenty minutes, and got into the van. The ride to Montauk was pretty silent, since I was pretty much off in my own world.

When we arrived, I asked Argus if he could wait until I got back before we went back. He nodded, and I made my way onto the beach. Luckily, it was about mid-afternoon, so I could expect Percy to be outside. I was right, and found Percy sitting on the dock and staring at the ocean. I approached him and stopped a few feet away from him

"Mr. Lorenzo," said Percy, "I told you that I'm not interested in burning fish alive. Need I remind you that I am an avid fish fan?"

"It's Connor," I said, "not Mr. Lorenzo."

Percy's head turned around so fast, I thought his face'd just shoot off. "What do you want now Connor? And where's Travis?"

"Travis isn't here," I said, "Look, we found you're letter, and by me, I mean Annabeth. Listen, you really have to go after her again. She really wants to go out with you."

"Yeah right," said Percy, "I bet you that she's just saying that so I can be back at camp and be her fall back guy."

"She's not going out with Joey," I said, "she just thought that you'd be too chicken to ask her, so she said yes to Joey. I swear, she's getting more and more depressed everyday."

"Why?" asked Percy

"Swear on the Styx you won't kill me unless we're both back at camp, with Annabeth, and I get a two second head-start?" I asked

"Everything except the head-start," he replied. Hmm, good enough, so I told him everything, from the bet me and Travis made, to me blackmailing Travis into helping me get Joey to ask Annabeth out, to us finding out what happened, and everything that has happened with the bet up to this point.

"And that's why you should come back with me and pursue Annabeth again," I said

"Are you telling me," said Percy, "that the only reason that Annabeth and I are depressed, Annabeth going to the fireworks with Joey, and me running away is all because you wanted to win some stupid bet about whether who asked Annabeth to the fireworks?"

"Well, it sounds worse when you put it that way," I said, "but yeah, I did."

"You are a dead idiot when we get back to camp," snarled Percy, as he stomped over to where Argus was waiting for the both of us

_Annabeth POV_

I can't believe that Percy loves me. Yes, I know it's been a few days since he ran away and I found the letter, but I still couldn't get my mind wrapped around it. Maybe because he only wrote it and not said it, so that's why I can't come to terms with it. But, then again, what difference does it make? This is still Percy, I mean, his handwriting's just as Percy-ish as it always was. Connor better bring him back, or so help me, not even Typhon would want the remnants of his body when I'm done.

Other than the fact that Percy loves me, I can't get over the fact that I may have chased away my one true love because of a simple three letter word to the wrong person. I just hope that Percy comes back so I can apologize to him. He deserves it. After all, if experience serves, he must have done it quite a few times (other than the fact that he's mentioned it in his letter) if he was about to ask me right before fireworks. I mean, it's Percy! The only experience he has with girls is with Mrs. Jackson, Thalia, and me and two of them are his family. He barely has any experience asking any girls out (Pray that he doesn't swing that way, or I'd be eternally doomed), unless he's been secretly going out with that red-headed demon during the Titan War.

I was making my way to archery, when I noticed Connor talking to Travis. I whipped out my knife, and started sharpening it, while glaring at him. It's something I've come to do whenever I see him, though people say that it's a sign that I'm not fully depressed (though I wasn't in the first place). They talked for a while, before Travis walked away to the Demeter cabin, and Connor looked like he had come to a realization. If it's about how deep in trouble he's in, then good. If not, then he's in even more trouble.

I guess it was the first, since he made his way to Half-Blood Hill after his conversation with Travis. For the rest of the day, I didn't see him, but I knew he was back since I saw Argus in the Big House when I went to ask Chiron whether he liked my Olympus drawings or not. At dinner, I saw that Connor was back, and he looked like he was happy, so I suspected that Percy was back.

After dinner, I made my way to Percy's cabin, again. Somehow, I always found my way here at night to sleep ever since Percy left, so Malcolm knows where I might be if I don't show up to sleep tonight.

I notice that the light is on, and I slowly open the door. I see Percy inside, sitting on his bed, looking like he's deep in thought, and I let the door swing fully open. His head snaps up, and eyes widen.

"Percy?" I ask, just as he asks, "Annabeth?"

"You're back!" I squeal (which is odd, since I don't squeal), and give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Yup," said Percy, "and I'll be staying, if you answer one question of mine."

"What is it this time, Seaweed Brain?" I asked, still smiling as I pull out of the hug.

"Well," he started, "a little-soon-to-be-dead birdie told me that you went into depression since I left, was waiting for me to ask you to the fireworks, and he mentioned something about you loving me? Is this true?"

"I don't know about depression," I said, "but yes, it's true. I do love you, and I'm sorry that I agreed to Joey before letting you talk."

"It's my fault Wise Girl," he said, "I should have asked you earlier."

"No it's not," I said, "Percy, it's my fault. I know how intimidating I get, so I'm not worried about when you'd ask me, so long as you do."

"I love you," said Percy

"Love you, too," I said

"So," he said, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Heck, I'd marry you if you'd ask," I said

"That'll have to wait," said Percy

"Can I have a sneak peek of the Wedding kiss?" I ask

"How about our honeymoon kiss instead?" he asks, and we seal our life together with a kiss, and secretly plan to kill Connor the next day.


	5. The Break-up

**The Break-up**

"Why didn't you stop her?" yelled a grey-eyed blonde

"Stop her from what?" asked a black-haired male, "Being too nice?"

"Oh, yeah," said the blonde sarcastically, "she was being nice all right. _Real_ nice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" asked the male, "I don't know what you're talking about, Annabeth. She was just trying to be nice, that's all."

"Don't you get it, you stupid Seaweed Brain," said the blonde, now identified as Annabeth, "She was flirting with you!"

"Why would she do that?" asked the 'Seaweed Brain', "Why would anyone want to flirt with me?"

"Oh my gods," said Annabeth, "how are you so oblivious? You may not know this, Percy, but you are, what most girls, and maybe some boys, would consider as 'hot,' okay?"

"What?" scoffed Percy, "That can't be right."

"Well believe it," said Annabeth

"But that still doesn't explain why me though," said Percy

"Oh my gods," said Annabeth, "you know what, I can't deal with this. We're through."

"Wait, what?" asked Percy, "Please don't tell me you're breaking up with me."

"Oh, so you get that," said Annabeth, "but not the fact that that slut of a waitress was flirting with you? You are a real idiot, you know that. Oh, and yes, I am breaking up with you, so deal with it."

"Please, Annabeth, don't leave me," said Percy, grabbing onto the blonde's arm

"Too bad," said the blonde, moving in such a way as to make Percy release his grip on her arm, "We're through, and that's that."

The blonde glared at the male for a second before stomping away from the restaurant where they were just eating.

Percy, however, just stood there, still trying to fathom what just happened. When he did, however, he started berating himself for being so oblivious and went back to his mom's apartment.

~~~~~~~^Line Break!~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you want to go to camp right now Percy?" asked said boy's mother

"Yes mom," said Percy, "I'm sure. Besides, I'm going with Nico, so it's not like we're going to get monster-ized on the way there."

His mother just looked at him, and he sighed, "We're going to be shadow-traveling there. You know, the thing that Mrs. O Leary does, except with Nico. I'm going to be leaving my car here anyway. I don't need it while I stay at camp."

"Fine," said his mother, "but be careful."

"Don't worry mom," consoled the boy, "I'll be fine. By the way, where's Paul?"

"Oh, he had to go to a writers convention," said the female, "and I needed to stay here in case something happened to you."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Nico," said Percy, "I'll be going."

He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, before heading out the door and shadow-traveled to the Hades cabin.

"What do you need my help for, cuz?" asked Nico

"Hold up," said Percy, "before we start, can we move to my cabin? It's way too dark for me here."

"Fine," said Nico, and they made their way to the Poseidon cabin, and once they made it suitable enough for both of them to sit on a bed, Percy told Nico everything that had happened between him and Annabeth

"—And that's why I need your help to become less oblivious," Percy concluded

"That would help in many cases," said Nico, "but I don't think Annabeth would like it."

"What do you mean 'she won't like it'?" asked Percy, "she freaking broke up with me because of that."

"Look, Annabeth loves, and needs, you," said Nico, but put his finer up when Percy tried to retort, "but I don't think she's figured it out yet. I think that Annabeth loves everything about you, and hasn't figured that out yet, seeing that Athena's children rely more heavily on their knowledge than feelings, so it's going to take a while. If, however, you change yourself to make her happy, she won't realize it until it's too late. So, I suggest you give her what she wants until she realizes that she not only loves, but also needs you: a break up."

"So, what you're saying is," said Percy, "don't change, and give Annabeth some space until she realizes that she loves me and needs me in her life."

"Yup," said Nico, "but don't just go ahead and do it. Talk to Thalia about it. She knows Annabath almost as much as you do, so it'll be good insight."

"Problem is," said Percy, "I don't have any ways of contacting her. I ran out of drachmas talking with Annabeth a few nights ago, and we've been talking using her supply since, and I don't know where my mom keeps her spare drachmas either."

"I got that covered," said Nico, "I actually contacted Thalia earlier because I suspected that you had to talk to me about something to do with Annabeth."

"How'd you know?" asked Percy

"I was at camp all day, and she came here earlier grumbling about you," said Nico, "plus one of her siblings told me that she's been ranting about you ever since she got here."

"I think I really messed up this time, Nico," said Percy, getting a little teary, "I don't know if I can pull this off. It hurts just to be away from her, and now that we aren't together due to my faults, it hurts even more knowing that she's out there, hurt by my actions, and possibly susceptible to going out with another guy. I love her, Nico."

"Hey, come on," said Nico, sitting beside Percy, and wrapping an arm around the older male, "Annabeth just needs time. Watch, she'll come back to you soon enough."

"You promise?" asked Percy, still a little teary

"Pinky promise," said Nico

Turns out that Thalia didn't show up that day, but when she did, she felt sorry for Percy, and tried to get him back together with Annabeth. That didn't work out so well, since she was still adamant on the break up. One night, however, she started to have a freak out.

"Did I go too far?" she asked Malcolm, "I mean, maybe I was too harsh on him. Maybe it wasn't his fault that the waitress was flirting with him."

"Annabeth," said Malcolm softly, "listen, you need to realize something. I'm not going to tell you what it is, because you have to realize it for yourself, but the sooner you do, the sooner you'll be happy again. I'm sure Percy's already realized it. It just takes longer for us Athenians because we're brain children. We think first and feel second."

"Was that supposed to help me, Malcolm?" asked Annabeth, "Because it sure as Hades didn't."

"I tried," said Malcolm, getting up, "I have to go help Chiron with archery, but listen, you're taking this way too far and out of proportion. You and I both know that Percy's obliviousness is the only thing that's prevented him from going out with other people, like Rachael or Calypso. Yes, I also know that he visited Calypso during the two weeks he was gone, but you want to know something. When he got back from rescuing you, along with the rest of you guys, he visited me. He said that he needed some help on some things that he's been told, and he didn't want to get raped by the Aphrodite cabin. You know what he told me?"

"What?" asked Annabeth

"He told me that Aphrodite visited him," said Malcolm, "he said that she had promised to make his love life tragic and needed help figuring out what she meant. It may seem straight forward to others, but Percy? No way. You want to know the real reason he's oblivious? It's because he only sees you in his heart. To him, anyone else is just a cheap 'Annabeth-wanna-be.'"

"He said that?" whispered Annabeth

"Oh, yes," said Malcolm, "he actually said that during our talk. He also told me that while you guys were on Olympus after returning from Mt. Othrys, when Artemis was offering the Lieutenant spot, he thought that she was asking you, and he was scared Annabeth. He was scared you'd leave him, and Hades, he looked so vulnerable when he said that, it almost broke my heart. I think he already knew that he loved you. I think he was just trying to sort out his feelings, and Aphrodite just confused him even more, what with Racael and Calypso, and you with Luke."

"What do you mean?" asked Annabeth

"Annabeth," said Malcolm, "Percy actually thought that you'd defect to the other side. He was scared this whole time, and you adamantly saying that Luke wasn't evil or whatever didn't help him at all."

"Why didn't he say anything?" asked Annabeth

"Like I said, he was scared," said Malcolm, "Plus, he was still trying to sort out his feelings at the time."

"And you got all of this from your talk—," started Annabeth

"Talks," interrupted Malcolm

"Talks?" inquired Annabeth

"Talks," confirmed Malcolm, "we've been having talks ever since then. Most of them about girls in general, but a good portion of them was about you, and only you. And you want to know something? I'm not going to help Chiron teach archery right now. I'm actually going over to Percy's cabin, but since you wanted to talk to me, I had Nico fill in for me until I get there."

"So that's why you had to go to the bathroom before we started," said Annabeth, and Malcolm nodded in confusion

"Now, I'm going to go Annabeth," said Malcolm, "And just remember: sometimes the best things in life are right there in front of you, and sometimes you got to fight for the things you want. I think we both know that Percy's fought all he could to get you and him together. He told me that he's given up on it. Now it's your turn to fight to get him back."

Malcolm left the cabin, and Annabeth just sat there, letting everything that Malcolm said sink in. She didn't leave her cabin or go to sleep until it was late at night when she realized what Malcolm said that Percy had already realized: that she loved the Seaweed Brain and needed him in her life. She thought back and realized that this whole time without Percy has been nothing but boring and when she tried to think of the future, she couldn't think of anything that didn't involve Percy. She realized that, without Percy, she wouldn't have anything to look forward to. No one to spar with her for prolonged periods of time. No one to throw her into a lake before jumping in himself and creating an air bubble in the middle of said body of water just to spend the next half-hour to an hour making out. No one else could compare up to Percy in Annabeth's eyes, and she just concluded this. When all of this and more went through her mind, one thing came out, "Percy must hate the shit out of me now."

The next day, Annabeth had a free day, mainly due to the fact that it was a Saturday, and the councilors had somehow convinced both Mr. D and Chiron to allow Saturday and Sunday to be off days to do whatever they wanted to do. As soon as she woke up, Annabeth got ready and made her way to the Poseidon cabin. When Percy opened the door, Annabeth gasped. Percy looked like a hobo, and the look on his face was one of surprise (though the blonde suspected that if she were anyone else, he would have a hobo's look on his face)

"Percy what happened?" asked Annabeth, full of concern.

"Why are you here?" he asked avoiding the question

"No questions," snapped Annabeth, "first off, you're going to go take a bath and make yourself presentable, and then we're going to clean this pigsty of a cabin."

"Tyson already beat you to that," said Percy, "he visited last night and left early this morning."

"You still have to make yourself presentable," said Annabeth, "if not decent."

"Fine," grumbled Percy, as he got all the things he needed before proceeding to the bathroom.

As Percy took a shower, Annabeth looked at the things in his cabin. The first thing she noticed was the pile of crumpled up papers in and around the trash bin. She picked one up and started reading:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I just wanted to ask you if you were serious about the whole break up thing._

He scratched this out, and started rewriting:

_I write to you for one question: What can I do to make it up to you? Should I train myself to be less oblivious? Should I change the way I look so that girls don't go after me? Please help me on this. I'll do anything to take you back. I—_

There was nothing after that. She crumpled it up and picked up another one and started reading each and every one of them, and each and every one of them ended with an I. Nothing else.

"I didn't finish any of those," said Percy, surprising Annabeth, "There was so much I wanted to say, but I had a feeling that no matter what I write, it still wouldn't have been enough. That, and I also felt that you'd get mad at me for writing what I could say face to face."

Suddenly, Annabeth felt guilty. Percy had gone through so much trouble in trying to make it up to her, when the only thing he could have done was talk to her, and she would have forgave him. Well, that was after the realization, so there wasn't much time he could have done that, not that he had known that, of course. She also felt guilty in that she realized what he failed to write in the letter; the same thing that she had come to realize when she thought of him.

"Percy," she started, looking at him, "Listen, I was wrong. It's not your fault that the waitress at that restaurant flirted with you. You didn't even know, so how could you have stopped it. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. It's all my fault, and I've been thinking. You see, Malcolm and I talked last night, and he helped me realize something, something that made me feel dumb for not knowing that it was there in the first place."

"What was that something?" asked Percy

"That something," said Annabeth, "is my undying love and need for you. I love you, Percy, and I need you in my life. I can't imagine living without you. Who else would call me Seaweed Brain the way you do? Who else can create an air bubble in the middle of the lake just so we can sneak out and make out for an hour? Who else would fight for me after rescuing me from holding up the sky?"

"H-he told you?" asked Percy, "He said he wasn't going to!"

"I got it out of him last night," said Annabeth, "It's my fault. Besides, without him, I wouldn't have realized just how much I love and need you Percy. Please take me back."

"Of course I'll take you back Annabeth," said Percy, hugging her and rubbing her back as she let some silent teas slip, "You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that. For the record, I love you and you have no idea how much I need you."

"As long as you stay the Seaweed Brain you are," said Annabeth, "I'll stay with you."

"Oh my gods," said Percy, "you have no idea. I was this close into making Nico give me lessons on being less oblivious."

"Gods, no," said Annabeth, hugging Percy tightly, "That's the best thing about you."

"You want to know the best thing about _you_?" asked Percy, cracking a smile, "You're so oblivious ot the stares that you get from the male population."

"Oh, I know," said Annabeth, "I just made it clear that I'm not interested in any of them, since I only have my sights set on the one boy who took my heart: My Seaweed Brain."

"Well, then you're going to have to teach me how to tell the female population about the one girl who took my heart and is the only girls I have my sights set on," said Percy, "My Wise Girl."

"Gods, I love you," said Annabeth

"I love you too," said Percy, and they sealed their forever love with a kiss


	6. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

_Percy POV_

Here I am, once again, waiting for Annabeth, the most beautiful girl in the world (and also known as my girlfriend for 5 years), as I prepare myself to try and propose once again. I know what you're thinking: 'Again?! What do you mean 'again'?' Well, I'll tell you. You see, every time I try to propose to Annabeth, something always comes up that causes me to lose my chance. The first time it was the Stolls barging in telling Annabeth that Chiron needed her (turns out he did, but they still had bad timing). The second time it was Malcolm asking Annabeth about some architectural stuff. The third time, well, you get the idea. I've lost count as to how many times I've been interrupted. The closest I got to asking the question was my latest attempt, when I got to kneel, but it was ruined when Annabeth noticed some architectural stuff that she just _had_ to document. So, here I am, waiting for Annabeth to come out of her cabin. The door opens, and instead of Annabeth, it's Malcolm.

"Hey Percy," said Malcolm, "um, Annabeth isn't here. Remember, she's supposed to come tomorrow."

"Dang it!" I said, "I knew there was something wrong with the date."

"Don't worry, bud," said Malcolm, "you'll get your chance."

See, after Malcolm distraction was over, he saw me standing all glumly, and sent Annabeth off to do who knows what (I honestly don't know, they didn't tell me. Athenian business, you know? Top secret), and I told him about what I was going to do. He apologized for his bad timing, and I told him that it wasn't his fault, and that it was mine for not proposing earlier. He somehow got me into thinking that it actually wasn't, but I still think so (don't tell him that). Anyways, ever since then, I've been keeping him posted on my proposal attempts, so he knows what I've been going through trying to propose.

"I don't think so, Malcolm," I said, "I'm leaving tomorrow for my international marine biology study with my college and I won't be able to come back for another 3 years."

"Have you talked to Annabeth about it?" asked Malcolm

"Of course I have," I said, "In fact, she was the one who told me to go for it. Besides, she's going on a 2 year architecture thing in a few weeks, so it's not like she won't be busy."

"I'm sure there's still a list of options on how you can propose," said Malcolm, "no matter how small it may be."

"Small…," I muttered, before getting a brilliant idea, "Malcolm, you just gave me a brilliant idea on my next proposal. Listen, when Annabeth gets here, can you give her something?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, grinning

_Annabeth's POV_

Finally, I arrive at camp. There's so many people that I missed, but especially Percy. I hope he doesn't plan on proposing soon; neither one of us is financially secure enough to start a family, nor will we be for a few years. Ever since Malcolm asked me about the architectural design he had for one f the buildings his company is building, Percy has become seemingly more and more frustrated and Malcolm always gives Percy a look of sympathy. Anyways, I get out of the taxi (having paid for the fare, of course), and made my way to the camp. I greeted Chiron at the Big House and went to my cabin to unpack my bags. When I got there, I expected my bed and desk to be exactly as it was when I left it, but there was a new letter on my desk. When I opened it, out fell a ring and a note.

_Dear Wise Girl,_

_I have a feeling that you've been waiting for me to propose to you and I couldn't say it face-to-face, so I decided to write it in a letter._

_So, to make it official (I know how you like things official)_—I rolled my eyes at this point—_here it is:_

_Wise Girl, you are the love of my life, and the life of my love. Will you marry me?_

_-SB_

I softened at that. It was almost sweet, if it weren't in a letter. So, after I unpacked my belongings, I made my way through camp to find my Seaweed Brain.

"Seaweed Brain!" I called, finally finding him in the arena. I waved him over, and he capped Riptide before walking away from the barely recognizable dummy

"Did you write this?" I asked when he was in front of me

"This being…?" he asked

"A letter asking me to marry you," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Yes," he said

I was thrown back a little by the bluntness of his voice. I pulled out the ring, and gave it back to him.

"Next time you ask," I said, "at least try to do it face-to-face. Besides, we're not even financially secure. And I don't think I'm ready to settle down right now. Not that I don't want to, just not now."

I turned around before I could respond so that I don't have to deal with any emotions that are swelling up in me (if I try to name all of them, then I would die before I'd finish), and walked away, but not before seeing a look of longing, defeat, and worst of all, hurt. I walked back to my cabin, and started rearranging the stuff on my desk.

"So," said Malcolm, "did you say yes?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"The proposal," he said

"It's already been through camp?" I asked, surprised, since I only found out this morning.

"No," said Malcolm, "I helped Percy with it."

"Well, I said no," I said

"Congratu—wait, what!" he sputtered, surprised

"I have good reason," I said, "he should have done it face-to-face."

"Oh, boy," said Malcolm, literally face-palming, "Annabeth, you may want to sit down for this one."

"What?" I asked, sitting down on my bed

"Annabeth," he said, sitting down next to me, "Where to start? Where to start?"

"How about the beginning?" I said

"All right, I got it," said Malcolm, ignoring my comment, "okay, listen, this wasn't Percy's first proposal."

"What?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure this is. I would have known if it wasn't."

"Actually, it wasn't," said Malcolm, "it was his last resort. You see, he tried face-to-face, and failed."

"Then he should have tried again," I said rolling my eyes

"After his 16 failure?" Malcolm questioned

"16?" I asked

"Yeah, 16," said Malcolm, "you see, every time he tried face-to-face proposals, he was always interrupted."

"Wha, by who?" I asked

"By practically everyone," replied Malcolm, "If you want to know, I was the second one. Oh, and you were also one of them."

"Me?" I asked, surprised

"Yes, you," said Malcolm, "on your last date, Percy tried to propose to you, but you got distracted by a piece of architecture that basically ruined it."

"Oh my gods," I said, realizing my mistake, "I better go apologize."

"You better," said Malcolm, then mumbled something, but I was already making my way to Percy to hear it. When I got to his cabin, there was no one there, and the memory just hit me like a ton of bricks: today's the day he leaves for his international marine biology thing for college. He's supposed to leave at 9. I checked the time, and it said 8:59. I started running to Half-Blood Hill praying that I could make it, but I was too late. Percy was driving down the road in his car to get with his class so that they could get on the plan. Oh gods, what have I done? I should have just accepted the proposal instead of asking him to do it face-to-face. Who knows when the next time he's going to propose? Well, I can say after 3 years, but that still doesn't give me any reassurance.

_3 years and 2 months later_

It's been 2 months since Percy came back, and we've been hitting it off great. Ever since he got back, we've been acting as if he had never been gone for 3 years on a marine biology study and I on an architectural trip for 2 years. Ever since that day 3 years and 2 months ago, I've been wondering what Percy did with the ring and whether he would propose to me, if ever. I haven't gotten one trace of it ever since I gave it back, and he's made no indications as to whether he has it or not.

Anyways, Percy and I moved in together, and we've both become quite successful ever since Percy came back. It's almost like we're each others' good luck charms. So, Percy went out to get Chinese take-out, and I was keeping his laundry back in his drawers neatly (which he'll probably mess up, but I still like to do it). As I started keeping his shorts in, I notice a piece of felt in the back corner. I got curious wondering why there was felt in his short drawer. I grabe it and it turned out to be a felt-covered box, and a small one mind you. Small enough to be, no. It couldn't be, but my eyes are saying something different. Right in front of me was the same ring that Percy attempted to propose to me 3 years ago. After all this time, he's kept it with him and always kept his mouth shut on whether he had it or not, even after all these times I tried to peel it out of him.

I heard the door open and close, and Percy announcing his arrival. I quickly close the lid and make my way to the dining room.

"Percy, what's this?" I ask him as I enter the dining room

"What's wha-oh," he said, squeaking out the 'oh', "Well, um, you see, that's um…"

He's so cute when he stutters

"Percy, is this what I think this is?" I asked

"Depends on what you think it is," he replied

I glare at him before asking quietly, "Is this the ring? The one you proposed to me with all those years ago?"

"Uh, umm, yeah," he stuttered, "yeah it is."

"And you've kept it in your shorts drawer why?" I asked

"Well," he said, "you see, um, when I asked you before, to you know, marry me, you, um, said that you weren't ready. So, I, um, didn't return the ring, uh, in hopes of using it o-once again, and m-make it official. I mean, the engagement o-official."

He looks down blushing as I look at him.

"And you've kept it all this time without ever asking me?" I asked

"Well," he said, "I wasn't sure when you'd be ready, so I just kept it just in case. That way, I'd be able to propose to you quicker than last time."

Now, I felt really guilty. Here is a man who gave me space when I refused the first successful proposal after 16 failed (interrupted) ones and kept the same ring he used to propose to me the first time for over 3 years, and all I've done is give him a hard time and tell him to use a method that failed him 16 times. I've got to be the worst girlfriend ever.

I didn't realize I was crying until Percy came over and wiped away some tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned

"I'm the worst girlfriend ever!" I said, "Here you are, giving me space for over 3 years when I refused your first successful proposal after 16 failed attempts and keeping the same ring from 3 years ago, and all I've done is give you a hard time and had you use the very same method that failed you 16 times."

With that, I cried even more, and Percy tried his best to console me. (Even if he's not the best consoler, he's all that I need when I break down like this, not that I do).

"There, there, Annabeth," he soothed, "it's not your fault. It was my fault for not thinking of a way to propose to you where we couldn't be interrupted in the first place."

With that I cried even more

"And now you're taking the blame for me," I wept, "you don't want to marry me. All I do is give you a hard time and make fun of you. You're the best boyfriend ever, taking the blame and waiting for me to say yes. You don't want me. I'd be a terrible wife, just like how I'm a terrible girlfriend."

"You're not a terrible girlfriend," he said, "I actually enjoy you giving me a hard time and making fun of me. Heck, I even look forward to it."

I still wasn't sure about this, and I guess he knew it, because he grabbed my cheeks with his hands, looked into my eyes, and said, "Look, if either one of us doesn't like how it ends up, then we can just file a divorce and get it over with, right?"

"Fine," I said, "I'll marry you, but on one condition. You allow me to trim down me giving you a hard time and making fun of you."

"Fine," he said, and we sealed the proposal with kiss, and let's just say, it was the best damn kiss of all time.


	7. Athena gets taught a lesson Part 1

_Percy POV_

"Annabeth," I whispered into her ear while we were walking away from the mess hall after dinner, "Meet me at the beach after the campfire. Our spot."

She turned around and nodded, and we both made our way to the campfire. You see, I would have asked her during the campfire, but we had to sit with our cabins, and my cabin and Annabeth's cabin were nowhere near enough for me to sneak closer to her.

After the campfire, we had a half hour before lights out, so I quickly made my way to the beach, where me and Annabeth usually escape off to just sit, talk, or play in the water.

When I got there, Annabeth hadn't arrived yet, so I sighed in relief. I got a few moments to gather myself to what I was about to ask. When she arrived, I gasped. Even in something as simple as a camp T-shirt and jeans, she still looked beautiful.

"So, Seaweed Brain," she said, "Why'd you ask me out here?"

"I wanted to ask you something," I said, "Will y-you, I m-mean, d-do you w-want to go s-see a movie later t-this week?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked. I knew she couldn't like me back, but I still tried

"It doesn't have to be one if you don't want it to be one," I said, blushing slightly

"No, no, it's not that," she said, blushing slightly, "I mean, I was just saying that you'd understand why I'd say no, what with Luke turning evil and all that,—"

"I understand," I said, interrupting. I turned around, wiping a few tears before they spilled, "I'll see you around, Annabeth."

I ran away from her, not stopping, even when she called my name as I ran away.

_Annabeth POV_

Oh gods, what have I done?! If only he let me finish, he would have heard me accept. I guess it's my fault, though, considering the way I started.

"Vlacas," I cursed, "Why'd you start out like that? You stupid little girl! You know how sensitive he is to Luke."

Which is true. Even though Percy didn't know Luke like I did, he still felt a little competition by him, as if I would go off and bring him back, just to go out with him and spend the rest of my life with him. I wouldn't be surprised if he did think that. Now that I think about it, all the things that I did and said about Luke was so defensive, it seemed as if I might change sides at anytime during the war. I guess he still felt a little jealous that I was so protective of Luke. Gods, why did I act like that? As much as I wanted my big brother back, I should have thought about Percy's feelings. I mean, come on! Percy's tried to keep me happy every time we went somewhere, and I sent a message to him saying that I loved Luke more than a brother, when I didn't. I don't know why I started that way. I think it's my auto response for being asked out (and, yes, I've spoken from experience, though I can honestly tell you that I do not see what the jocks see in me), though with the jocks in my school, I word it a little differently, but it's basically the same. Ugh! I hate myself right now. Well, I can't do anything right now, since it's almost lights out, but I swear that I will get my relationship with Percy back to where it was , if not more than it was, before I answered to stupidly.

~~~~^Time*glub*Skip~~~~

Ugh! I feel like screaming and killing myself. Why did I answer like that? It's been a few days since I rejected Percy (which is still the one thing I didn't want to do), and he's been avoiding me like the plague. I wouldn't blame him anyway, if my heart was torn the way his was. I mean, if I asked him out and he started talking about Rachael before starting, I'd feel like I'd have some shoes to fill, and Percy is just not the kind of guy who goes around filling shoes. Thank Athena Thalia is coming to camp with the Hunters in a few days. Maybe she can help me.

_Thalia POV_

I just arrived at camp with the Hunters, and I had the girls go to their cabin while I tell Chiron that we're here. I'm still a little peeved that Artemis doesn't pick one of us to join her in the Chase that she takes once in a while like she used to.

"Hey Chiron," I said, "the Hunters are here, and they'll be staying in Lady Artemis's cabin."

"And you'll be staying in your cabin, I presume," he said

"Yup," I said

"Okay," he replied, "and Thalia, could you figure out what's going on between Percy and Annabeth."

"Why?" I asked, immediately worried, "What's wrong?"

"Go talk to Annabeth first," he said, "She'll help. Zeus knows what they're fighting over this time. This better not be something as insignificant as last time."

I held in my laughs as I made my way to the Athena cabin. Last time, the two fought over whether or not Annabeth could talk to owls. In all honesty, I was on Percy's side. I actually thought that she might have been able to talk to them, but since we couldn't catch any owls to help test with, we gave up on testing it (though both Percy and I were pretty damn (*flinch*) sure that the owl we did see, however, was Athena).

When I reached the Athena cabin, I knocked, and called out Annabeth's name

"Thalia!" she squealed and tackled me into a hug, "Good thing you're here. I need your help with Percy."

"What'd Kelp Head do this time?" I asked, and she flinched and immediately became saddened.

"He didn't do anything," she said, "Other than avoid me like the plague."

"Where's the little punk?" I growl, "I'll teach him to avoid you."

"No, it's not his fault," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder to stop him, "what I mean is, he has good reason."

"And what reason would that be?" I demanded, and she mumbled something under her breath, "What was that?"

"Come here," Annabeth said as she pulled me into her cabin. She looked around to make sure no one heard, before telling me all that had happened between the two.

"You do realize that starting with Luke in a conversation with Percy is not going to end well," I said, "It's just the way it is."

"I know," she said

"Then why did you?" I ask, confused

"I don't know," she said, "It was like my mouth was moving before I could process anything and speak.

"Hey," I said, "I have a question: would you have said yes?"

"Of course I would have!" Annabeth replied

"Then I might be able to help," I said

"I still can't believe that after all this time, I ruined it by being an idiot," she said

"Hey, you are not an idiot," I said, "You are the smartest girl on this planet, and I can bet you a hundred drachmas that Kelp Head will agree, but on a bigger scale."

"I guess you're right," Annabeth said, "I just wonder why it took him so long to ask me."

"Took who so long to ask you what?" asked a new voice

I turned around and saw Malcolm standing in the doorway.

"Hey Malcolm," greeted Annabeth

"Book Head," I greeted

"Hey Thalia," he said, "Now, about me question…"

"Percy asked me out," said Annabeth, "and I idiotically started out with Luke before accepting. Don't yell at me for that one, because I already feel guilty without all the yelling. I was just wondering why it took him so long."

"Oh, that," said Malcolm, "That's easy. It's because of Aphrodite."

Both me and Annabeth looked at him quizzingly,, and he sighed, "Percy and I have these talks every two weeks or so. It's mainly about him asking for my help, mostly on you, Annabeth. Well, you see, during one of these talks, he told me that Aphrodite visited him, and promised him a tragic love story. However, so far, whenever he tried to tell you about his feelings, he'd get interrupted. The earliest being when you two were dancing on Olympus, uh, let's see…oh, never mind the dancing, it was right before that when he rescued you. He was going to tell you how he felt, but the words couldn't come up in his mouth, and he felt so nervous. These are his words, by the way, not mine. Oh, and his talk with Athena just ruined his attempt. Anyways, wait until the end, after that, he wasn't sure if his feelings for you were just a crush or something more. He probably would have figured it out if it weren't for Aphrodite. What, with Rachael and Calypso, he was confused even more, let alone about your feelings for Luke. He was pretty sure that you loved him more than a brother, but since he just, um, passed away, he waited for a little while before asking you out, and since you started out with Luke, you just made him think that you love Luke like horses love Percy."

_Annabeth's POV_

Oh gods, I really hate myself now. I still can't believe what came out of my mouth. It was just like an automate response. Wait a minute.

"Oh my gods," I gasped

"What now?" asked Thalia

"I just figured out why I said what I said," I said, "I didn't say it."

"What do you mean you didn't say it?" asked Malcolm, "Percy told me you said it and he wouldn't lie to me about you."

"What are you saying with that?" I glared at Malcolm

"Hey, I don't pry into personal stuff," said Malcolm defensively, "and usually it's about how you feel or if you're okay or stuff like that."

"Back to the problem guys," said Thalia

"Anyways," I said, "the reason I said those stuff wasn't by choice."

"Wait, so you're guessing that Mother had a hand in this?" asked Malcolm

"You really are my children," said a familiar voice near the back of the cabin.

I get up immediately with my dagger ready only to face my mother.

"What do you want?" I ask, lowering my dagger, but keeping it out

"Annabeth, you must understand why I made you say what came out of your mouth," said Mother

"What came out of my mouth," I said, "was words that possibly destroyed any relationship I had with the love of my life."

"You do not know that," said Athena

"Oh really?" I ask, "Let's recap, shall we? You make me say those words, Percy hears them. He gets hurt, and I get hurt because of that. I sometimes cry myself to sleep at nights, while Percy does who knows what to get to sleep."

"He, uh, he hits his head with an alarm clock," said Malcolm, before saying, "he has a closet full of them for times like this."

"So _that's_ what he uses them for," I mumble, "Anyways, so yeah, I cry myself to sleep while Percy inflicts self-damage to sleep. Is there anything missing? Oh wait, Percy has been avoiding me like the plague since that day and thinks that I love Luke more than a brother. Now you tell me whether I do not know whether you destroyed any relationship I had with Percy."

"_I_ destroyed?" questioned Mother

"Of course you," I said, "You were the only one who disapproved of this. Look at the facts! Percy's been out to protect me ever since he laid eyes on me, and I've practically done the same. Sure he attracts more monsters, but what's life without a little risk? Besides, it's not like you see Poseidon coming down and berating Percy for his relationship with me. Last time I checked, he was perfectly fine with it. Heck, he almost gave me his blessing to have similar powers as Percy had I not talked him out of it."

"Why would you?" asked Thalia, "I mean, you'd have the same powers as your crush."

"Simple," I said, smirking, "I was worried that _Mother_ would find a way that he was related to it and vaporize him."

"Why would you think that?" asked Mother

"Oh other than the fact that every conversation you had with or about Percy ended up about staying away from me or suffering consequences," I said, "nothing much. Just a hunch."

"Annabeth, you have to understand why I'm doing this," said Mother, stubbornly

"Oh, I understand your side," I said, "do you understand ours?"

"_Ours_?" asked Athena

"Everyone who wants me and Percy together," I said, "Now, if you'll kindly excuse me, I have to go tell Percy the news."

**A/N Stay tuned for the next part of this two-shot**


	8. Athena gets taught a lesson Part 2

_Thalia POV_

"Lady Athena, I respect you and all," I said, "but don't you think you went a little too far this time."

"Not at all," she replied, "I simply think everyone is blowing this out of proportion."

Now she's starting to get on my nerves

"Listen, Lady," I said, "I don't care if you're Annabeth's mother or the Goddess of Wisdom; you need to realize that you're doing more harm by keeping those two apart than together. I mean, look at it this way: the whole camp is just itching for those two to get together, especially the older campers. Ask any of them, and they'll tell you that Percy and Annabeth have been skirting around their feelings for over 5 years."

"Mother, I'm sure you remember the conversation you had with Percy a few years back on Olympus?" Malcolm asked, and when Athena nodded, he continued, "Well, let me tell you that he was planning on telling Annabeth on how he felt on her decision on joining the hunters, and boy did he disagree."

"Why didn't he?" I asked, though I had a feeling I already knew the answer

"A little chat with Mother disheartened him," said Malcolm

"Wise council is not popular," said Athena **(Which book is this from?)**

"But is this being wise," asked Malcolm, "or distrustful?"

He then left the cabin, probably to go to the archery range or something.

"There better be a good reason for you to get in the way of their friendship," I said, and when she opened her mouth to speak, I said, "And don't tell me it's because Percy's dangerous or anything. Annabeth'd be in danger even without Percy. In fact, I think she'd be safer with Percy than without, seeing as how well they work together."

Athena snorted at this

"If you don't believe me, that's your problem," I said, "I've seen them in action. They know each other's movements like their own. I have no doubt that they work best together, whether it be defending from monsters or figuring out plans. I'm want the best for both of them, and that would be together, not apart. Goodbye, Lady Athena."

_Percy POV_

"Wait, so it was all Athena's fault?" I asked

"For the millionth time, yes," said Annabeth

"Gods, I love you," I said, without meaning to. I widened my eyes, while Annabeth look confused, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Um, uh, um," I stuttered

"Percy," said Annabeth, "I know you love me. You told me once before, remember? Besides, it's not like I don't love you."

I tried to process what she said, but I got confused

"Wait, do you love me or not?" I said, "I'm confused."

"Seaweed brain," muttered Annabeth, rolling her eyes, but she was smiling, so I guess it was okay, "Yes, I love you."

"No doubt?" I asked

"Seaweed Brain, if this ends up like that last question, I swear," she said

"Just checking," I mumbled, before leaning in for a kiss. She leaned in as well, and gods, I felt like I was on Olympus

After we broke apart, we stayed silent for a while

"You felt that, right?" she asked

"Like you were on Olympus?" I asked, and when she nodded, I confirmed, "Yeah, I did. What if your mom blasts me?"

"I don't know," she said, "I'll find a way to bring you back, or die trying."

"As admiral as that may be," I said, "I don't think I'm worth it."

"Of you are," she said

"No, I mean," I said, "I get into trouble in each corner I turn. Who knows how long I have until I run out of corners."

"Everyone's number of corners is limited," replied Annabeth, "doesn't make you any less important. Besides, I need my hero."

I felt better; enough to smile

"And I need my princess," I said

"Princess?" questioned Annabeth

"Why not?" I asked, "I mean, you have the princess curls."

"Well, I'll keep my princess curls," said Annabeth

"Don't you dare change anything about yourself," I said

"Only if you do the same," said Annabeth

We started to lean in for another kiss, but a bright flash interrupted us. We scotched away from each other, and looked down once we saw who it was.

"Annabeth," said Athena

"Please mother," replied Annabeth, looking up with tears in her eyes, "Don't blast him."

Athena looked a little stunned, and guilty.

"Please don't do anything to Annabeth, either Lady Athena," I said

Athena, if possible, looked even more guilty, and a whole lot of sorry.

"Listen, you two," said Athena, "Perseus I presume that she has told you of my talk with her, Malcolm, and Thalia, hmm?"

"Yes, ma'am," I squeaked, deathly scared of where she was going to lead this

"Well," said Athena, "I've been thinking since then."

Isn't she always? Especially considering her children's habits.

"I'm going to ignore that Perseus," said Athena. I blushed, remembering that the gods can listen on our thoughts, "anyways, I've been thinking, and I came to a realization. I may have been a little harsh on the relationship between you two."

"A little harsh?" boomed a voice from behind us, "You refused to accept their relationship until after Percy refused being a god."

"Poseidon," said Athena, trying to contain herself

"Dad"

"Lord Poseidon"

Annabeth and I both bowed at dad

"Haven't I told you two enough that you don't have to bow when you see me?" questioned my dad, looking stern, but his eyes were playful, so you could tell he was just playing.

"Sorry," we replied, acting sorry, though I wasn't sure how well we pulled it off, considering the fact that we were smiling and snickering quietly

"Is there any reason you're here Poseidon?" asked Athena

"Why, I just came down here to see if Annabeth would accept my offer now," said Poseidon

"Offer?" I asked, looking at Annabeth

"You're dad wanted to give me powers similar to yours," she replied

"You never know when you might need them," said Poseidon

"I'm not sure," said Annabeth.

Somehow my brain got a brilliant idea, and I whispered it to Annabeth, causing her to shy away a little, though she had a smile on her face

"Are you sure that's the only place they wouldn't be able to get us?" asked Annabeth

"Only if you say yes," I replied

"Fine," said Annabeth, "Lord Poseidon, I accept your offer."

"Great!" said Poseidon, bringing out a mango lassi (I had them at this Indian restaurant me and my mom went to to celebrate. It's kind of like a smoothie) **(And my favorite kind of lassi ****)**, "Drink up!"

Annabeth took the drink and drank it

"Now, what about the ritual?" asked Athena

"What ritual?" me and Annabeth asked, worriedly

"Oh, don't worry," said Poseidon, "I did the ritual on the mango lassi when she refused the first time. I kept it just in case she accepted later on. Besides, I only had the book for the ritual for so long."

"You read a book?" asked Athena

"It was part of the royal library in Atlantis," replied Poseidon, "besides, I'm not keeping that ritual away from the mermen. Mother Rhea knows mermen and mortals would have limited contact with each other."

"True," said Athena, "and know, for my gift to Percy, as an apology."

"Which would be?" I asked, and they all looked at me, "What? I'm kind of in a hurry to get this all behind us."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled, Poseidon laughed heartily, while Athena simply rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," said Athena, pulling out grape juice, "My gift is an increase in wisdom and knowledge. As Poseidon once said, drink up!"

I took the grape juice and drank every last drop.

"Good," said Athena, "now, just for safety, I swear I won't get in the way of your children ever again."

"No worries, Athena," said Poseidon, "My children grew smarter because of that. Now I've got to go. They're serving coconut cream pie for desert on Olympus."

"Boys and their stomachs," grumbled Athena, before the two flashed out

"I could use some coconut cream pie," I said

"Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth before kissing me

Just then, Thalia came running over, waving her spear over her head

"KELP HEAD!" she yelled, "HOW DARE YOU PLACE A PRANK PIE ON THE FRONT OF YOUR CABIN! COCONUT CREAM PIE, NONE THE LESS!"

"Oh shisct," I said, before scrambling into the ocean

"Don't leave me!" yelled Annabeth, scrambling after me, "I don't want to get run over by a pie-faced daughter of Zeus!"

Let's just say that we sealed the end of the day with a kiss in the ocean, before having some coconut cream pie.s


	9. Perachael or Percabeth Part 1

**Okay, in this one-shot, Percy defeats Kronos, killing Luke in the process, and Rachael doesn't become Oracle. Percy and Annabeth also don't get together, like they did in the end of TLO. Percy and Rachael start hanging out more and more since Annabeth has been giving him the cold shoulder for not realizing her feelings for him, and Percy, being oblivious as ever, thinks that she's giving him the cold shoulder because he killed Luke, who she's still in love with. This starts about 6 weeks after Kronos was banished, and Percy and Rachael have started hanging out more for about 3 weeks. So, the question is…**

**Perachael or Percabeth?**

Rachael POV

"Hey Percy," I purred, as I approached him near the Starbucks entrance. I'm so glad that he chose to go out with me rather than Annabeth. Though, I probably get why he would go out with her, seeing as how good she looks without trying and the history between them. I'd even be surprised that he doesn't realize her feelings for him, but I'm not complaining.

"Hey Rach," he said, looking rather sad

"What's wrong?" I asked

He looked at me as if trying to decide whether to tell me or not, before deciding to tell me

"It's Annabeth," he says, "you know how she's been giving me the cold shoulder since Kronos was defeated, right?"

I nod, remembering when he told me

"Well," he said, "today, my mom invited her over, and she just ignores me the whole time she's there. I get that she's in love with Luke and hates me for killing him and not finding another way, but what am I to do? Besides, that was more than a month ago. Couldn't she let it go?"

I could tell that Annabeth was a big deal to him. Not that I didn't before, just not this much.

"Percy, listen," I said, "Maybe she just needs some more time alone."

"Like 6 weeks isn't enough?" he asks, and I could tell from his point of view that he was right, as oblivious as he is, "Rach, you're a girl. Can't you go talk to Annabeth and try to figure out why she just won't let go?"

"Percy, I can't do that," I said, "Annabeth hates me. She'd rather trust a monster first."

I didn't know many monsters, other than that one time I helped them through that maze, so I didn't put any names out there.

"Yeah, you're right," he replied, "in her eyes, you're just as bad as a monster. Don't know why, though."

We fell into a comfortable silence, before he slams his head on the table and says, "This is all so confusing!"

"What is?" I asked

"Rachael, tell me," he said, "why do girls like to hide their thoughts and feelings all the time?"

This surprised me, as I didn't know he was capable of such thoughts. In fact, I barely knew anything about him, especially when compared to how much Annabeth knows him.

"Percy," I said, "I honestly can't answer that because different girls hide their feelings for different reasons."

"Unlike you," he said

I smiled weakly at that, since he didn't know how off he was at that. I could tell he didn't like me anymore than a friend, and that he was madly in love with Annabeth. Gods, I have to be a terrible person to take advantage of his feelings and time like that, not to mention Annabeth's.

"Percy, listen I need to tell you something," I said

"What?" he asked

"Listen," I said, "I like you."

"You what?" he asked, "Well what kind of statement is that? Of course you like me, otherwise you wouldn't be here with me right now."

"You don't understand," I said, "I _like_ like you. It's like how you feel about Annabeth, except on a smaller scale."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, cluelessly

"I've kind of been taking advantage of your distressed times with Annabeth to hang out with you," I admit

The look on his face told me at how badly I hurt him. Not only was their anger (which is reasonable), but betrayal and hurt as well.

"Really Rachael?" he asked, "And I thought that you wouldn't turn out to be another Slutty Shelby."

He got up and stormed away. First of all, let me tell you that Slutty Shelby is a nickname for this girl that was in our grade when we went to Goode together who had the most revealing clothes ever and slept with almost every boy in the grade, except for Percy. It hurt me to think that I was like her, which is why I vowed to make it up to Percy and Annabeth.

_Annabeth POV_

I was planning to talk to Percy after he left the Starbucks from his date with Rachael, but after listening to their conversation, I started to rethink it. Gods, Mrs. Jackson was right, I was sending him mixed signals. I wish I could make it up to him, especially after giving him a cold shoulder for not noticing my feelings when he barely knew his own. What was I thinking? I should have known that he wouldn't have realized his own feelings if I just gave him the cold shoulder. Besides, if I had continued to give him the cold shoulder when he acknowledged his feelings for me, then what? I'd probably yell at him for not realizing it sooner. That I know for sure.

Anyways, I went back to my apartment. Yes, I have my own apartment. My mom got me it so I could be closer to Olympus to work on the designs.

I went to the couch and turned on the TV as I sat down. I didn't really pay attention to the TV since I was busy beating myself up for letting Percy go like that. I really screwed up.

"I'd say," I heard a voice, and I jumped up, turning around as I reached for my dagger. I noticed Aphrodite, and relaxed a little.

"No offence, Lady Aphrodite," I said, "but why are you here?"

"You've got a love problem, dear," she said, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably is to her, "And that's where I come in."

"I highly doubt that Percy would take me back after all I did to him," I said, "I know I wouldn't."

"Ah, but you forget one thing," she said

I looked at her confused, and she smiled, "Personal loyalty, my dear. His fatal flaw. He's going to come back to you because he's too loyal for that, and too forgiving."

"I still doubt it," I said

"Annabeth," said Aphrodite, looking into my eyes, "You know better than probably anyone on this planet other than his mom how sweet and loyal that boy is. You _know_ for a fact that he's going to give you a second chance. Besides, you are forgetting who trekked across the country for a rescue mission."

I blushed as I took this in, which I didn't need to, since I already knew this.

"Listen, Annabeth," said Aphrodite, "for men, women are the most complicated things on the planet, and I'm afraid to tell you that I've been messing with his love life."

"So _you're_ the one who sent him to Calypso and Rachael?" I asked, "I always thought that he did something to anger you."

"Oh please," she scoffed, "If he had angered me, than I'd make his love life almost nonexistent. Also, I think there's something you should know, something that might help you on your decision."

"Which is?" I asked

"Before he went to save you," she said, "Grover found a pamphlet about the Hunters in your bag, which I don't get why you wanted to join, but I'm glad you didn't. Anyways, you should have seen his face when he saw it. He was scared, Annabeth."

"Scared?" I asked

"Yes, scared," she said, "He was scared that he'd lose someone else who he cared a lot about. He'd seen how Nico was affected when his sister joined the Hunters, and he was scared of what he'd become if you joined them. Which is why he tried to convince you out of it in the throne room the Winter after he saved you."

"He did?" I gulped

"Of course," Aphrodite said, "the sweet little thing was so scared, and you know how much trouble he has talking when he's nervous or scared."

"That's what he was trying to tell me," I realized

"Yes," she said, "and I'm afraid you have no idea how much he cares about you. You should at least give him a chance to make you his, and if he doesn't, then it might be too late."

"Couldn't you do something, though?" I asked

"It's not in my power to make someone fall in love in an instant," she said, "That's my sons job, and I'm afraid he's going to be off duty for the next few days."

"Why?" I asked

"Oh, he's got the godly version of the flu, but we don't need to worry about that," she said, "What we do need to worry about is on how you're going to get Percy back."

"I don't know," I said, "Love isn't my forte, so I can't really say I have plans for that."

"Well, that's true," she agreed, "Athena's children are less connected with their feelings than other demigods. Anyways, I'll leave you now, so toodaloo."

I sat there thinking,w hen I hatched a brilliant plan.

_Rachael POV_

I'm sitting at Starbucks, waiting for Annabeth. I'm slightly scared for two reasons: 1) she's a daughter of Athena, and 2) she probably hates my guts. These two combined give her a perfect reason to mess with me with convoluted plans that would probably get even Einstein lost after the first step.

Anyways, she walks in and I prepare for the worst.

"Listen Dare, I need your help," she said

I stop fidgeting and stare at her, "Wait, what?"

"I need your help," she says

"With what?" I ask

"Percy," she says, and I go wide-eyed

"Listen," I said, "I'm sorry about everything. I had just talked to him the other day about why I've been spending time with him, and I realized how little I knew about him compared to you, and that I couldn't compare to you—"

"Stop," she interrupted, "I was there. I was going to talk with him after he left Starbucks, but after hearing what you guys said, I changed my mind, and I need your help to talk to him again."

"All right," I said, "I'll do almost anything to make it up to you two."

"Almost anything?" she asked, with a hint of a smile

"Nothing too ridiculous," I said

"So you do have standards," she mused

"Shut up," I said, "So, what's the plan?"


	10. Perachael or Percabeth Part 2

**Perachael or Percabeth**

_Percy POV_

This is it. No turning back now. I'm going to go to her apartment and apologize. If she wants to kill me, I'd be slightly happier, because then it'll be by someone I know.

I made my way up to her apartment, and knocked on the door. I waited for a few seconds before she answered the door.

"Percy?" she asked

"I'm sorry," I blurt out

"Wait, what?" she asked

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," I said

"For what?" she said, confused

"For killing Luke," I said, but before she could say anything, I continued, "I know you're mad at me for killing him instead of looking for another way of defeating Kronos, but I'm not smart like you to do that under pressure. I also know that you loved him, and I'm sorry I had to do that to you, but Luke had to die for me to kill Kronos, and I couldn't think of any other way without setting Kronos free. So, there you have it, and I completely understand if you don't want to bother being with me anymore, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to apologize and"

"Percy," she interrupted, and my head snapped up to see her tearing up, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Why are you crying?" I asked, "Did I do something wrong? Gods, I knew I should have planned my apology ahead of time. I am such an idiot."

"Percy," she said, grabbing my head and moving it so I looked into her eyes, "You don't have anything to apologize for. It's my fault. I won't argue about you being an idiot because that's debatable at times. Anyways, I'm over Luke. I never loved him like that, only as a brother, and I'm sorry I've been making you think that, but the one guy I love is you, Percy."

"Why would you love me?" I ask, "I'm an idiot, I don't think before acting, I'm not worthy of you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "You're not an idiot, just clueless and oblivious. You may not think before you act, but that's one of the reasons I love you, and it's me who's not worthy of you. I mean, you're the freakin' hero of Olympus, and I'm just a nerd."

"You're not a nerd," I said, cupping her face, "You're beautiful. Arguably an angel, but definitely not a nerd."

"You really are out of my league, Percy," she said, "I mean, I've been ignoring you this whole time because I thought that you didn't feel the same way I felt about you and this whole time you didn't even know I was in love with you and thought that I was in love with Luke, and I made this whole plan with Rachael to get you back, but I guess I don't need it know."

"You talked with Rachael?" I said confused, "I thought you two hated each other."

"No," she said, "not hated. We were jealous of each other."

"Of what?" I asked, "You're the only beautiful creature on this planet."

"Gods, Percy," she said, "I really am an idiot."

"No you're not," I said, "You're the smartest non-immortal in the universe. You're just slow when it comes to your feelings."

"Like you?" she said

"I actually knew I loved you since you were captured," I said, "I just didn't say anything because of the whole Luke thing."

"Gods, we're idiots when it comes to the other's feelings," she said

"Agreed," I said

_Rachael POV_

I watched at the end of the hallway, a little teary-eyed and smiling. I had heard the whole thing, and even though I still hate myself for thinking I could take Percy away from Annabeth, I feel a little better knowing that I brought them closer than ever. Just wait till Mrs. Jackson hears about this…


	11. Under the Stars

**Under the Stars**

_I can't believe that I let Luke lure me into holding up the sky_ I thought bitterly _How many times do I have to fall for his tricks to realize he's not the same Luke I knew._

"How are you doing Annabeth?" asked Luke

"I'd be better off not seeing your traitorous face," I yelled, before remembering that I needed to save energy to hold it until a rescue team is sent.

"I thought it'd be best to tell you," said Luke, "that Chiron has sent a rescue team, along with that Percy Jackson."

He sneered as he spat out Percy's name. _Wait_ I thought _Isn't Percy _on_ the rescue team?_

"You probably don't know, do you?" asked Luke, sneering, "Percy wasn't allowed to rescue you. He wasn't on the team that was sent. It was all Hunters, Thalia, and Grover until Percy decided to crash the party and join them."

_Percy's coming to rescue me?_ I thought _but why?_

"Don't worry, though," said Luke, smiling, "when they get here, we won't decimate them too badly. Just enough so that the gods will be able to recognize their bodies, and you, Annabeth, can stay with me and we can take over Olympus together, how does that sound?"

I glared at him, and tried to shout at him, but the burden of the sky was starting to get tougher.

"Don't waste your breath, Annabeth," sneered Luke, "We need you to hold the sky up until our special guest arrives."

He started chuckling and turned around.

"By the way, Annabeth," he said, without turning around, "Try not to die on us. It would be a shame for you to miss the downfall of the gods. You deserve it."

I glared at him even harder, and Luke walked away. After a while of straining to hold up the sky, it suddenly felt lighter. I got confused, and attempted to look around. I didn't turn my head much before I heard a very familiar voice.

"Careful, Wise Girl," he said, "Don't want you to lose any energy you might need for later."

"How are you here?" I asked, "From what I've heard, you're going across the country to save me."

"I'm your inner manifestation of Percy," said Fake Percy

"What?" I asked

"I'm, more or less, a physical version of what you think of Percy," he replied

"I'm still confused," I said

"No matter," he said, "but you are right on one thing. The real Percy _is_ on his way over here."

"How the Hades did Luke know, though?" I asked

"Why are you asking about Luke?" asked Fake Percy

"He can still be good," I said. Honestly, it's like talking to the real Percy

"Oh," said Fake Percy, "There's a question I've been meaning to ask about that."

"Which is?" I asked

"If you could somehow get Luke to be good again," replied Percy, "but at the cost of allowing Kronos to take over Olympus, would you do it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I think," said Fake Percy, "that you and I both know that there is no way of getting Luke back on the gods' side without losing to Kronos. Besides, would he even think of you more than a sister?"

I hesitated a little before answering, "I-I'm not sure."

"Let me ask you something," said Fake Percy, "If you could have a boy, who you don't know will reciprocate your own feelings, or a boy who you know will stay on your side as long as he can help it, which would you choose?"

"I'm still a little confused," I said, which is relatively normal considering that children of Athena aren't very good with their feelings.

"What I'm saying is," said Fake Percy, "Would you want to be with a selfish or selfless guy?"

Before I could respond, however, I got pushed to the side, and I could just make out the glow of an Olympian before slipping into unconsciousness.

I woke up, and quickly checked for any injuries, only to find everything fine with me. I sat up, andstarted to wonder why Fake Percy was there and what he said. I could just remember something about having a selfish and selfless guy in my life.

_Why would he ask that?_ I thought, before it struck me _Fake Percy was asking me to choose between Luke and Percy! I know Percy's pretty selfless, but why would Fake Percy claim that Luke was selfish?_

I thought back to all the times when Luke was selfless. The only time I could think of was when Luke tried to help me get into the camp borders, but even then, I realized, that he was selfish. Instead of heading back down the hill to help Thalia, he grabbed me and ran up the hill. He claimed that the gods were selfish, but he doesn't realize that he himself is selfish. He's on this whole thing to prove to others that he's right with no worries on what others think.

Percy on the other hand, I couldn't come up with any time he was selfish. Even when he claimed that he went on his first quest to save his mother, he ultimately refused to. Deep down, I think we all know that he went on that quest to save his father's name more than save his mother; otherwise he would have saved his mother when he had the chance. Now, he's trekking across the country with Thalia, probably Zoe, and gods know who else.

This time, I actually did open my eyes, only to find Percy there staring wide-eyed at me. I tried to tell him to run with my eyes, but all he got was this determined look in his eyes, and charged. It was then and there that I decided that I'll do my best to try and give up Luke and appreciate what I have in front of me, and hopefully, I'll get that kiss from him that I've always (secretly) wanted; not that I'll admit it, of course.


	12. Revelation Part 1

**Yes, I'm not dead, just taking a break from my other story, especially since I can't find the drive to finish it at the moment. (I'm not deleting it, it's just on hiatus until further notice) Anyways, as I was reading other fanfiction stories, one of them (I forgot which, but when I remember, I'll add it on) had a summary which gave me an idea for this one. Hope you guys like it! (If you didn't accept my mango of forgiveness, maybe you could accept this?)**

**Percy POV**

I watched Annabeth from across the courtyard as she tries to flirt with _Luke_. Why can't she see that he's not all that he seems?

"You know she's not going to like you, dude," said Nico, my cousin

"I know that, Nico," I said, "but that doesn't mean I can't wish for her to see Luke as he really is."

"You know he's not going to show his true colors to Annabeth," said Nico, "she's like his female version of a monkey butler. He's not going to waste that."

"I wouldn't mind it if he did it to the other girls in this school," I said, "just not Annabeth."

"Why the other girls?" asked Grover, taking a break from stuffing an enchilada in his face

"All of them are just plain creepy," I said, before taking out my keys, and turning to the two, "now come on. Let's go somewhere."

"Where?" asked Grover, suspiciously

"Wherever the river takes us, my nature-loving friend," I said, before turning around and walking to my car.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl?" said a voice I knew very well

"What do you want Luke?" I asked

"What do I want?" he asked, "I want to know why you were eyeing Annabeth earlier."

"What? I can't make sure you're not going to bully her like you do me?" I asked turning around to look at the ugly gorilla that is Luke

"Listen, punk," he said, grabbing me by my collar, "I don't want you to interfere with Annabeth and I, all right? You stay out of what I have planned for Annabeth."

"Like I care what you do with her now," I said, "I've already tried to talk her out of liking you. It didn't work. I'm done trying to reason with her."

"Which is ironic, seeing how she's the most reasonable person in the school," said Grover

"Did I ask you, nature freak?" asked Luke, before dropping me and walking away

"Dude, when are you going to do something about this?" asked Nico, getting in the passenger seat

"Have you seen Luke?" I asked, getting in my car and starting it, "Besides the guy is on the football team. If I did anything to him, he'd send the whole pack after me."

"Anyways," said Grover, sitting in the box seat, "you have to stop obsessing over Annabeth."

"I don't know, man," I said, "I mean, I want Annabeth to be happy, but if she stays with Luke, I know she's not."

"Dude," said Nico, "any association with Luke isn't good. The guy's bad luck."

"I guess," I replied, before coming to a stop at the gas station.

"Is this where the river brought us, captain?" asked Grover

"No," I smirked, "this is where the river get's its lake, and its tributaries release their waters."

"Just had to take that one, huh?" asked Grover, smiling, as he got out

"At least you understood it this time," I said

"I've been studying my river terms," he replied, "through something called 'Percy Jackson.'"

"Shut up," I said, before starting to fill up my car.

_The next day_

**Annabeth POV**

As I entered Goode High, I noticed Percy talking to a girl in my science class, Allie. I saw them kiss, and felt a weird feeling in my stomach, as well as angry at a certain Perseus Jackson for no reason. I ignored the feelings and continued on my day as usual.

"Hey Luke," I said, flirtatiously hopping to a stop in front of his locker

"Hey Annabeth," he replied, with his usual hulky voice, "Want to carry some of my books to class?"

"Sure," I said, happily. I hope he asks me out this time

As we passed Percy, Nico, and Grover, Luke glared at them for some reason, and they just scared of him, which is odd, since Luke's the nicest person in the world. He wouldn't hurt a fly (which is ironic considering he's on the football team).

I still feel a little guilty at yelling at the three for making up lies about Luke bullying everyone behind my back. (I know, it's so unreal, right?). I mean come on, wouldn't Luke tell me if he was bullying others?

Anyways, we got to the front of his classroom, and he turned to me

"Thanks Annabeth," he said, taking his books and entering his class. I smiled, a little flirtatiously, before turning around and going to my class.

_The next day_

As I entered the school, I noticed that Allie was by herself this time, and looked sad about something, yet accepted it as the inevitable.

"Hey, Allie," I said, "where's Percy?"

"Didn't you hear?" she asked, and I shook my head

"What happened?" I asked

"He transferred," she said, "Along with Nico and Grover."

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

"Apparently, Luke's bullying got to them," she replied, "poor boys couldn't take it anymore."

She looked at me as if I could have done something, but I dismissed it. I gave her a weak smile, before walking away. For the rest of the day, I couldn't help but wondering why he didn't tell me. I mean, Percy and I've known each other since the first grade.

_Well, you did yell at him and break most relations with him_ said a voice in my head

_Only because he was constantly lying in my face about Luke_ I reasoned

_How many times had Percy lied to you before that?_ Asked the voice

_None_ I replied

_And Luke?_ asked the voice

_Luke never lied to me_ I said

_Oh really_ said the voice_ May I remind you of all the pranks he did with his brothers?_

_What pranks?_ I asked

_The hot dog incident_ started the voice_ The chili fries incident. Ooh, and my personal favorite: the marble cake incident_

_Luke was the third guy?_ I asked _He said he wasn't!_

_Well, saying is one thing_ said the voice_ but weren't you reminded of the Stolls when you first met?_

_Somewhat_ I replied

_Well that's because he's their cousin_ replied the voice

_Who are you?_ I asked

_I'm your inner voice_ replied the voice _your conscience, your voice of reason, whatever. I'm what's left of the thing you threw away when you got infatuated with Luke and started defending him._

The bell rang, and I didn't even realize that it was the end of the day. I packed up my stuff, and made my way to my car to go sleep. As I walked out the door, I noticed Luke holding a freshman up to the wall

"Where is my money, Pierre?" asked Luke

"I don't have it now," replied the freshman, "but I'll give it to you tomorrow, I promise."

"You better," replied Luke

I quickly went to my car so Luke wouldn't see me, and sat in the driver's seat watching him. I kept the passenger seat window slightly open to listen in on him.

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught by Annabeth?" asked his friends, "I mean, if she catches you, then it'll be the end of your own monkey butler."

_He sees me as a monkey butler?_ I asked

"Shut it," barked Luke, "Annabeth's car is right over there. That means she's still inside. Probably getting some extra help, that little goody two shoes. She'll never find out my bullying record, and it'll stay that way, right?"

His friends quickly nodded, and they stalked away.

_At least he knows he's a bully_ said the voice.

_Shut up_ I said, but couldn't feel even more heartbroken. Not only do I find that my earliest friend, the one I've known since we were only 7, transferred to another school, but the guy I like isn't the guy I thought he was.

_And what are you going to do about it, honey?_ Asked my inner voice

_ I thought I told you to shut up_ I replied, before keying the ignition and going home.

_A few days later_

As I walked through the mall looking for a shop where I could get some decent clothes, I noticed my old friends in walking around as well. I recognized most of them fairly well: Katie with her dirt stained clothes, Clarisse with her challenging demeanor, Silena with her fashion designer clothes, Grover with his crutches, Thalia with her punk clothes, the laidback demeanor of Chris, Beckendorf with his grease stained clothes, Rachel with her paint-stained clothes, Nico with his emo look, and Percy with his unruly (yet somehow good looking; _I did not just say that_) hair. However, there was one person I could not say I knew. He was a little taller than Percy, but the way he looked around and acted made me think he was more immature than Percy. His face even reminded me of Percy, somehow. His eyes were so close together, you'd think they were one eye from a distance. Heck, you wouldn't even believe how close together they were until you saw them. Anyways, I decided that before I lose courage, I'd go and apologize, and go I did. I made my way over there, but somehow lost them when a family blocked my path (and view). Eventually, I did find them again, in the food court. I made my way to their table, slowly but surely.

"Annabeth?" said Thalia, when I finally got to their table.

"What do you want, Owl Head?" asked Clarisse

"I just wanted to apologize," I said, "for yelling at you and saying all those mean things, and all the things I did."

"What did Luke do this time?" asked Percy

"I saw him bullying a freshman," I admitted

"Pierre?" asked Percy, almost laughingly, "Man, I thought that ugly brute grew out of bullying the little guy three years ago."

"I told you Perce," said Nico, "Once Luke bullies someone, he only finds different ways of achieving the same task."

"Nico, he did the same thing to Percy," said Beckendorf, "using you and Grover."

"Oh, right," said Nico, embarrassed

"Anyways," I said, interrupting them, "After that, I heard them talking about me and how I wasn't supposed to hear about it and how I was their monkey butler."

"Guess I owe you Grover," said Nico

"I told you they weren't smart enough to add gender into her job description," smirked Grover

"You guys bet on what Luke thought of me?" I asked, appalled

"Not Luke," said Percy, "his cronies. At least, that was my bet. Nico and Grover's was about Luke. By the way, I believe you owe me as well, Nico, am I right?"

"I'll pay you after," said Nico

"Hey," said Percy, "I saw that twenty hidden in the back. Come on, fork it over."

AS Nico passed the twenty over, I continued, "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for everything I did and said and ask that you find some way to forgive me, even if it's not straight away."

"Will you do anything for it?" asked Clarisse, raising an eyebrow

"Clarisse," warned Chris, "Now's not the time."

"Fine," said Clarisse, "but can I at least use it on that Korean girl over there?"

"No," said Chris, "but you can use it on Drew."

"Drew Tanaka?" asked Silena

"Is there another Drew that both Chris and Clarisse hate?" asked Thalia

"Good point," said Silena, before going back to slurping her drink, "Carry on."

"So, will you forgive me?" I asked

"I'll forgive you," said Percy, before pointing his drink's straw at me, "if you promise not to do anything like this again."

"I swear on the Styx," I said, "though I can't take it seriously if you're planning on threatening me with a straw."

"Not the straw, Ms Chase," said Percy, "the germs on the straw."

"Eww," I said subconsciously, taking a step back as well

They all smirked, but eventually agreed to forgive me. (Well except for Clarisse, but I'm going to take 'I won't think about beating sense into you as much now' as forgiveness).

The next day, when I went back to school, I made my way to my class. When I got there, I removed my books, and was about to remove my binder, when I noticed Luke standing there.

"Annabeth," he said, "why are you here? I thought you always came to help me in the mornings."

"I used to," I said, "but something happened yesterday, and I realized that I don't want to be your monkey butler anymore."

"You forget female," murmured one of Luke's friends, but Luke shut him up with an elbow to the stomach.

"Then who'll carry my books to class?" he complained

I looked at him, and he stutteringly amended, "I mean, who'll keep me company to class?"

"Your books can," I said, "because I'm done with you."

"What?" he asked, "Are you dumping me?"

"Were we dating? No," I said, "Were we friends? Not really. Were we acquaintances? Most likely. Therefore, there is no way I could be dumping you right now. I'd go with the term: redefining my friends."

"Wha-What?" he stuttered, "You can't dump me! I'm Luke Castellan."

"Do you have proof?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "I'm telling you who I am."

"I'm sorry," I replied, "I'm going to need to see proper ID. I'll need your driver's liscence, birth certificate, and passport. Oh, and I'll also need some credentials."

"I don't have any credentials," he said

"Oh," I said, "Well then, we're going to have a problem then, aren't we?"

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the start of class

"You better hurry, 'Mr. Castellan' or you'll be late to class," I said

He looked at me like I was insane

"Uh buh-bye," I said, and he stormed away.

**Percy POV**

It's been a while since I've spoken to Annabeth that day at the mall, so I decided to sneak into her house tonight (meaning now) and talk to her. As I reached her window, I look inside to make sure only Annabeth is in there, which she is. I knock on the window, only getting Annabeth to stir a little. I'm glad she's a light sleeper (which I remembered from all the sleepovers we've had since we've known each other) because only a few knocks on the window gets her up.

When she gets up, and looks around, I knock on the window three more times, before she comes to open it.

"Percy?" she whispers, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in first?" I ask, and she moves aside, blushing. In all my life, I swear she's never looked any more beautiful than she did in her nightgown.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated

"I wanted to talk to you," I said, "And ask you something."

"Well what is it?" she asked

"Is it true you humiliated Luke?" I asked, "I spoke with Allie the other day, and she said that you really put him down, and I wanted to know if it was true."

"Well, yeah, I did," she replied, "but only because I realized who I really liked, maybe loved."

"Oh," I said, trying not to sound disappointed.

Just then, I heard a few thuds outside, and some angry whispers. Annabeth started to go to the window, but I stopped her

"Probably just Thalia and Nico," I said, "and a few others."

"What? Why?" she asked

"Probably the same reason I'm here," I said, "but more on the 'Did you or did you not put Luke down before first period' side."

She giggled a little, and said, "Well, we should still help them, shouldn't we?"

"Nah, they're both big girls," I said, "they'll live."

"Even when he's not here," said Annabeth, "you still find a way to poke fun at him."

"I can't help it," I said, sheepishly, before asking, "Can I sit?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, before smoothing out her comforter, "here sit on my bed."

"You know," I said, seriously, "I'm glad you found out about Luke. It would have saved you a bigger heartbreak later on."

"I seriously doubt it," said Annabeth

"I mean, think about it," I said, "you found out now, after how long? Two, three years of worship?"

"Three years," said Annabeth, "and I did not worship him."

"You did, too," I argued, getting a shove, "anyways, it's better you found out now instead of later. Cuz, if you found out later, then he might have taken advantage of you and you wouldn't even realize it, and all the while, cheating on you with someone else."

"You know," said Annabeth after a while, "I think your head's starting to fill up with something other than Seaweed."

"I'm hurt," I said, "I did too have something else in my head. It's called Kelp."

She laughed at that.

"Anyways," I said, "when you would have found out he was cheating on you and using you, you'd be so heartbroken and alone, there would be plenty of times when you'll be thinking 'By golly, what would have happened if I had realized this sooner instead of now. Maybe I'll still have my friends.' Then, you'd have to spend the rest of your life as a crazy old cat lady."

"I will not end up as a crazy old cat lady," exclaimed Annabeth

"Well, you won't now," I said, "because you'll have me at your side."

She smiled at me, before looking curious, "By the way, what happened between you and Allie?"

"Oh, we broke it off," I said, "well, she did. She realized that she was only someone to get my mind of who I really like."

"And she was okay with it?" asked Annabeth

"When I told her who it was," I said

"So, who is it?" asked Annabeth

"I'm not telling you," I said, worried she might find out

"Why not?" Annabeth asked, "If you told Allie, then you can tell me."

"It doesn't matter anyway," I said

"Yes it does," replied Annabeth, "Because then I can go knock some sense into whoever it is."

"Not this girl," I said, "this girl is as stubborn as you can get."

"Thalia?" asked Annabeth, and I looked at her like she was crazy

"Yeah, you're right," she said, after noticing how I looked at her, "Thalia's too crazy for you."

"No, not Thalia," I said, "besides, you'll never guess this girl."

"Oh really?" asked Annabeth

"In fact," I said, "I think this girl would be the last girl you'll ever think of."

"You want to bet on that?" challenged Annabeth

Instead of answering her question, I got up.

"It's getting early," I said, "come on, time to sleep."

"I was sleeping until you came," replied Annabeth, "And don't you change the topic. You still haven't answered my question."

"Good night Annabeth," I said, before climbing out her window and sliding off her roof.

**I need some help with this story. It's going to be a multichapter story, but if anyone can come up with a good name with this half, gets a box full of cashews or pistachios (they're related to the mango somewhere along the line. Don't ask me how, I haven't finished researching all that I can about the mango as of yet).**

**DPoM**

**Divine Protector of Mangos**


	13. Revelation Part 2

_The next day_

**Annabeth POV**

I opened up my locker, and found a note inviting me to join my old friends and go to the mall later that day. I decided to go against it, since I have no interest in the mall and that Percy was the only one who would have invited me.

Once I finished my homework, I started watching TV. I found a show about the Eiffel Tower, when my phone buzzed. I checked it, and saw Thalia calling me.

"Where are you?" asked Thalia, "Where's Percy?"

"I'm at my house watching TV," I said, "And Percy's not here. Why are you asking?"

"Because his mom's saying that he got in a car crash just as he left the apartment," explained Thalia

"Then why are you asking me these questions?" I asked

"Uhhh," replied Thalia

I rolled my eyes. It was typical of Thalia to check up on me if anything happened to Percy.

"What hospital is he at?" I asked

"I think he's at the one near the apartment," said Thalia

"Thalia," I sighed, "There are like a dozen hospitals near his apartment."

"Right," said Thalia, "Um, I'll get back to you on that one. Text you the address."

"Okay," I said, and started to head to my room.

"Annabeth, why are in a hurry?" asked my dad, when I almost bumped into him

"Percy's hurt, dad," I said, "I'm going to the hospital."

"Do you know which one?" he asked

"Thalia's finding out for me," I said

"Ok," replied my dad, "give Percy my wishes."

"Of course," I said, before kissing him on the cheek, and going into my room to change.

My phone buzzed just as I sat in my car.

_He's in the hospital with the big staff thing in front_ it said

_That big staff thing in front is a caduceus Thals_ I replied, before turning on my car and heading to the hospital.

When I got there, I speed walked to the receptionist and asked for Percy's room.

"Room 243," she replied, "It's on the second floor, all the way down the third left on the right hallway from those stairs."

"Thanks," I said, before half-speedwalking/half-running to the stairs she pointed to.

I went up the stairs by two, before going down the right hallway. I took the third left, and went all the way down, before reaching room 243. Oddly enough, this part of the hall looks almost deserted to me.

I opened the door, and found Sally, Paul, Thalia, and Nico all there. Percy was still on the hospital bed, but he was looking great for a guy who just got into a car accident.

"What happened?"I asked, "Percy, how are you healthier than you should be? Who did this?"

"Relax, Wise Girl," said Percy, "One question at a time. As for the first one, I got in a car accident at the intersection right outside my apartment."

"As for the second question," said Paul, "this doctor came in and gave Percy what looked like a lemon square."

"But it tasted just like Mom's blue chocolate chip cookies," added Percy

"That's impossible," I said, "nothing is as good as her blue chocolate chip cookies."

Okay, I'll admit that they are the best things in the world, but no one else can make it like she can.

"And as for the third question," said Thalia, "Nico and I both think it was Luke who did this."

"How do you know it's Luke?" I asked, "Did you get a video or something?"

"Well, he told Percy once that if he moved away or transferred," said Nico, "than he'd regret doing so."

"I'll take it," I said, "But that still doesn't explain how Percy's looking better than he should be."

"I think the doctor did something with it," said Paul, "Sally, what was his name?"

"I don't think he said his name," said Sally, confused

"Didn't he have a name tag or something?" asked Thalia

"I don't think so," said Nico

"He didn't do either," said Percy, "he wrote down what he did."

"Did he?" asked Sally

"I think so," said Percy

They all looked really confused as if they were trying to remember something that was taken or erased from their memory banks. **(Hmmm…)**

"Anyways," I said, "We've got to do something about this."

"Well, you could always challenge him to a duel," said a voice behind us

I turned around, and there was a guy in a wheelchair. He looked around thirty or so, and his brown hair was already thinning.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Sally

"Allow me to introduce myself," said Chiron

"Yes, please," said Thalia, "like we're going to be the ones introducing you."

"Thalia," Percy and I growled, and I'm pretty sure both of us blushed

"That's okay," he chuckled, "My name is Chiron Brunner. Others call me Chiron or Mr. Brunner, but nothing else; except for the occasional delusional horse, but that's another story. As I was saying, you could always challenge him to a duel. Once you're feeling better and got some practice that is."

"Why would we want to challenge Luke to a duel?" I asked, "We've never been around medieval weaponry. Never."

"Oh, I'm sure you four will be naturals," he said, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to talk to your natural parents, and only natural parents, about letting you come to my camp with me."

This is bad, because all four of us have only one natural birth parent living with us. None of us know where the other one is, and Thalia has never been on good terms with her mother since the death of Jason.

"I don't think my mother would mind that much," said Thalia

"I'm going to have to ask my mother," said Nico

"Mom?" asked Percy, questioningly

"I guess you can go, honey," said Sally, "but I want to know about this camp before I really agree."

"I'm going to have to ask my dad," I said

"Well, let's get those phone calls in, shall we?" asked Mr. Brunner

I'll skip the whole story, since it's too long to cover at the moment. Long story short: I, along with all my friends, were demigods (though they knew before me); Luke turned out to be working for Kronos; Percy, Thalia, and Nico turned out to be cousins; all three of them got a prophecy depicting them saving or destroying the world as we know it; and in the end, we won and Percy and I became a couple.

"Still sharing our stories to the young ones, huh Annie?" asked my fiancé (yes, we're due to be married in 6 months)

"They kept pestering me to tell them," I said, "annoying little buggers they are."

"They're not that annoying," replied Percy, before whispering, "Besides, you won't be saying that in about 15+ months."

"I'm surprised, Percy," I said, "You can do math and know about the human body. I'm impressed."

"Well, then," he replied, turning around, "I might have to rethink this whole engagement if you keep pestering me so."

"Oh, come on," I said, making him look at me, "You know I love you and don't really mean those things."

"Maybe," he replied leaning in, "but I'm going to need to make sure of that."

"I'll make sure you'll make sure of that," I breathed before closing the gap.

**Here's the rest of the story. I still need help thinking of a title. I got some good ones in the last bunch of reviews, but I know they weren't that good considering it was based on only half the story. Hopefully, with both halves up, I'll get better titles for this two-shot. Thanks!**

**DPoM**

**Divine Protector of Mangos**


	14. The Icy Date

**Ice Skating**

**A/N It's around the end of November and the start of December in this one-shot and Percy and Annabeth go to the same school. Once you read it, it'll make more sense.**

Percy POV

"Have fun you two!" yelled my mom as me and Annabeth left my apartment.

"Ready to ice skate?" asked Annabeth

"Hell yeah," I said, "I hope some godly genes could kick in when I ice skate."

"Meaning?" asked Annabeth as we reached my car.

I opened her door, allowing her to sit in the passenger seat, before scooting myself into the driver's seat.

"Frozen water is ice, right?" I asked, and she nodded, "So, I'm hoping the fact that I'm the son of a sea god will help me have an edge with ice skating."

"Maybe," she replied

What she doesn't know is that I've been ice skating on the lake during night times ever since I first discovered I could freeze water into ice and keep it that way.

I started the car and drove to the nearby ice rink. By the time we reached there, we were laughing at some of the stuff we've seen our friends at our school do. We entered the ice rink and got our skates, and wore them. Just as we were about to enter the ice rink, I noticed the amount of people that were there and froze. I tried to move, but I couldn't, not with the amount of people that were there.

"Percy, what's wrong?" asked Annabeth

"I can't do it," I heard myself say.

"Yes you can," she replied

"No, I can't," I said, "Like I literally can't get on the rink."

I looked at Annabeth, pleading with my eyes to wait a little while so I could figure it out. I guess she understood what I was trying to say.

"Fine," she said, "Wait here. I have to go to the bathroom anyway, and I'll check when the rink closes after that, all right?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, and I went to one of the many seats outside of the rink.

"You idiot!" I berated myself, "Why the Hades can't you go on the ice rink? Now Annabeth'll probably think you're a loser because you can't go on a frickin' ice rink! By gods, it's just frozen water. It's not like you haven't done it before either. You've always done it on the lake where it was just you and the ice and not hundreds of people who could watch you trip over yourself and make a fool of yourself in front of the one girl you love."

I then sighed in defeat. No matter what I say, I know I won't be able to get over it. I looked over to where Annabeth had left for the bathroom and saw her talking animatedly with the guy at the counter.

_I knew it_ I thought _She's looking for other guys now because she thinks im a big losr for not being able to go on the stupid ice._

I sigh in defeat, and go to the snack bar. I buy a cup of sprite, and squirt some blue dye that I always keep with me. I then find a corner where she'll be able to find me, sit down, and start sulking.

Just then, I felt someone sit down next to me.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Annabeth asks

"I can't go on the stupid ice," I mumble

"Percy," she sighs, "why can't you? I mean, it's not like you're scared of ice or anything."

"I don't know," I reply, leaning back, "It's just that when I saw everyone out there ice skating, I just froze. I couldn't even move a muscle towards ice skating."

"I know how well you ice skate," she says, "I've spotted you leave your cabin to ice skate one day, and I've been watching you ever since. You're really amazing at ice skating."

"I know it's not the ice skating," I reply, "I just…I don't know. I just wish I could ice skate in front of others. I know it's stupid, and you can laugh if you want."

"I'd be a terrible person if I laughed at your problems," she replied, "let alone girlfriend and best friend."

"You laughed at all my other problems," I pointed out.

"I thought you were kidding," she said, "Besides, you did go and do it afterwards."

"Nah," I said, "I got Grover to help."

"I'm sorry," she said, "if you want, we can go somewhere else. We don't have to ice skate right now."

"If you want to ice skate, you can go," I said, "I don't want to stop you from ice skating if you wanted to."

She didn't say anything, and I looked over to see her smiling faintly and a little teary

"I only wanted to ice skate," she said, "because I thought you could help me learn and that we could then ice skate on the lake. I really don't care what we do, as long as I'm doing it with you."

"You know people could take that last statement in a wrong way," I said, causing her to roll her eyes.

I kissed her on the top of the head, and said, "Come on, I know a great place for us to have fun."

Just then, the cashier came over, smiling confidently, "Excuse me, Annabeth? If you're done talking with your brother here, I'd like to take you on a date."

I smirked, and looked at Annabeth, who was also smirking, before we both burst out laughing.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"This isn't my brother," laughs Annabeth, "this is my boyfriend. We were here on a date, but something came up, so we have to leave."

"Um, if you could return these, that'd be great," I said, as I handed him mine and Annabeth's skates, before leaving him dumbfounded and exiting the ice rink.


End file.
